Siblings Complex
by YuuRi Michaelis' Phantomhive
Summary: AR. Saatnya Deidara melaksanakan idenya! Kostum apa sih yang dipakaikan buat Naruto? Warning inside! Shounen-ai! SasuNaru! Dan pair gaje lainnya.
1. Chapter 1

Siblings-Complex

Fandom : Naruto

Story by : Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze

Rate : T

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary:

AU "Apaan tuh, aniki?""Pewarna yang gak bisa ilang! Dengan kata lain permanent! Belum ada penawarnya!! Dan yang ini cairan yang bisa menghentikan pertumbuhan bulu!!!" jawab Ryo bangga."Loh? Emang apa bedanya dengan spidol permanent??""Ya beda dong!! Spidol permanent kan masih bisa diilangin!! Kalau yang ini mah kagak bisa!!" Sasori manggut-manggut.

Warning:

OOCness tingkat tinggi (khususnya untuk Gaara), GAJEness, GARINGness, SHOUNEN-AI!! Bagi yang tidak suka warning tersebut, TINGGALKAN PAGE INI DENGAN MENEKAN 'BACK'!!

have a nice read and hope you enjoy it!^.^

0o0o0o0o[Chap. 1 Introducing Family and Gaara's Worst Past]0o0o0o0

Gaara POV

Hai. Nama gue Gaara Namikaze. Anak dari Minato dan Kushina Namikaze. Umur gue 16 tahun. Sekarang gue kelas 2 IPA di SMA Konoha Gakuen. Kata orang, gue itu anaknya pendiem, pinter dan kurang suka bergaul. Emang bener sih. Ciri-ciri fisik gue? Ntar gue kasih tau. Gue punya 4 saudara. 1 kakak perempuan, 2 kakak laki-laki dan 1 adik laki-laki. Seperti yang elo ketahui, gue ini anak ke-4 dari 5 bersaudara. Gue sekarang tinggal dengan 1 kakak dan 1 adik laki-laki gue. Yang lainnya pada kuliah di luar negeri. Kalau orang tua gue juga pada ke luar negeri buat ngurusin bisnis di sana.

Oke deh. Gue bakal ngenalin ke elo saudara-saudara gue. Mulai dari yang paling tua.

Deidara Namikaze. Umur 22 tahun. Cewek. Sekarang lagi kuliah di Jerman dan ngelanjutin S3 di sana. Jurusan kimia. Kakak yang paling gue sayangin. Karena cuma dia yang gak pernah iseng ke gue. Dan waktu dia bilang mau kuliah di Jerman, gue rada sedih, soalnya gak bisa jagain dia dari sini. Plus, yang bikin gue sebel nih, si cowok-Uchiha-keriput itu juga sekolah di sana dengan aneki. Apa gak dongkol tuh! Awas aja kalau sampai aneki kenapa-napa, dia bakal gue mutilasi!! Aneki juga suka banget ber-experimen. Makanya cocok banget masuk jurusan kimia. Dia juga sering bawa jarum bius kemana-mana. So, gue lumayan lega aneki bisa jaga diri. Tapi kayaknya dia punya perasaan khusus sama si cowok keriputan itu. Sial!!! Ciri-ciri fisiknya, dia cantik banget, matanya biru indah, kulit kuning langsat, rambutnya pirang diikat ekor kuda dan poninya menutupi mata kirinya, pantas aja banyak yang suka. Rada mirip sama tousan. Pinter, baek, perhatian, dan masih banyak lagi sifat-sifat baiknya. Tapi kalau udah marah, jarum bius udah ada di tangan. Tinggal dilempar aja. Dan kalau udah kena tuh jarum, bakalan ketiduran dan bangunnya paling cepat 10 jam kemudian. Gak bisa dibangunin dengan cara biasa. Harus pake penawarnya dulu baru bisa bangun cepet.

Ryo Namikaze. Umur 20 tahun. Cowok. Sekarang juga lagi kuliah di Inggris dan ngelanjutin S2 di sana. Jurusan kimia, ngikutin aneki tuh. Rasanya dia gak pernah gue anggap sebagai saudara. Dia lebih gue anggap musuh yang paling berbahaya. Isengnya bukan main. Dengan gampangnya dia bisa mempengaruhi orang menjadi pengikutnya. Dan dengan tawa setannya dia ngerjain banyak orang. Oh, bahkan sedikit lebih 'kejam'. Untung sekarang dia pergi. Tapi gue kasian sama orang-orang di London. Malang nian kalau sampai mengenal si Ryo ini. Ciri-ciri fisiknya, kata orang sih dia keren, tampan, cool, rambutnya warna kuning kemerah-merahan, model rambutnya mirip ayah gue cuma rada panjang di belakang plus lebih berantakan, matanya biru laut, kulit kecoklatan, mayan tinggi. Pinter, suka ngejahilin orang, orangnya berantakan, easy going, rada cuek dan tawa setannya itu bikin orang ngeri. Tapi dia lumayan baik. Pernah waktu pagi-pagi pas kita bersaudara lagi jogging, ada cewek-cewek dikejar anjing liar, terus dengan sengaja dia ngelempar tuh anjing—bukan dengan batu, tapi dengan burble 15 kg yang dibawanya!! Dia bawa dua burble tuh! Ostosmastis tuh anjing langsung pingsan sampai berdarah-darah, gak tau mati atau gak, pokoknya kita berlima langsung cabut dari situ.

Sasori Namikaze. Umur 18 tahun. Cowok. Sekarang kuliah di Universitas Konoha ngincer S1 jurusan teknik. Dan sekarang dia tinggal bareng gue serta adik gue. Dia lebih gue anggap saudara daripada si Ryo. Ciri-ciri fisiknya, kata orang lagi nih, dia tampan, cool, keren, rambutnya warna merah bata, warna iris sama dengan rambutnya dan gue juga gak tau itu nurun dari mana, kulit rada coklat dikit, tingginya sekitar 5cm lebih pendek dari Ryo. Pinter, easy going, lumayan rapi, perhatian dan kalau udah sama Ryo… isengnya gak ketulungan! Campuran antara kimia dan mesin aneh memang klop banget! Sudah banyak mesin-mesin aneh yang dia buat. Contohnya alat anti gravitasi buatannya sendiri. Tebelnya cuma setebel karpet. Pernah dia pake itu buat ngerjain orang bareng Ryo. Alat itu ditaruh di gang yang banyak premannya trus merekanya sembunyi. Waktu ada preman nginjek tuh alat, dianya langsung melayang-layang gitu!! Walhasil Ryo langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menyemprotkan tinta temuannya yang gak bisa hilang dengan cara apapun!! Kasihan preman itu. Tapi gak apa-apa sih. Biar tau rasa tuh preman gang!!

Terakhir, Naruto Namikaze. Umur 14 tahun. Cowok, tapi banyak yang salah sangka dia itu cewek, soalnya wajahnya manis banget! Sekarang kelas 3 SMP di Konoha Gakuen, satu sekolah bareng gue, tapi bangunannya beda. Ciri-ciri fisik, wajah cute banget, rambut pirang cerah dengan model rambut mirip duren, mata biru langit yang hampir mirip dengan aneki, kulit kecoklatan, punya tanda lahir tiga garis halus di setiap pipinya. Pinter, baik, polos, periang, pemaaf dan lain-lain. Pokoknya dia itu sudah kayak kembarannya aneki dan tousan. Otouto yang paling gue sayangin. Gak cuma gue sih, semuanya juga sayang banget sama Naru-chan satu ini. Ryo aja gak pernah sampai hati buat ngerjain dia, soalnya wajahnya yang cute banget itu bikin gak tega! Dia punya banyak teman. Gue lihat semua temannya itu anak baik-baik, cuma rada berisik aja. TAPI!! Gue gak suka Naruto deket-deket sama si cowok-Uchiha-pantat-ayam itu!! Gue bisa liat deh, tatapannya itu bukan tatapan sahabat maupun rival. Tapi tatapan… Gaaahhh!!! Apapun itu, gue tetep gak suka!! Uchiha sialaaaaaaaannn!!! Udah ngembat aneki gue, otouto gue juga diembat!! Kurang ajaaaarrr!! Heran! Kenapa Uchiha itu suka kecantol sama mata biru indah dan rambut pirang saudara-saudara kesayangan gue?!

Dan sesuai dengan apa yang gue janjiin sebelumnya, gue bakal ngasih tau ciri-ciri fisik gue beserta peristiwa yang paling gak bisa gue lupain seumur hidup gue! Yuu aja yang nyeritain!!

Normal POV

10 tahun yang lalu merupakan pengalaman pahit yang harus diterima Gaara. Pengalaman apakah itu?

Hari minggu di siang hari yang damai. Tidak begitu panas, tidak begitu dingin. Cuaca yang tepat untuk beristirahat. Gaara yang masih bocah itu pun juga ingin menikmati hari dengan beristirahat. Sudah cukup hari ini dia dikejar-kejar cewek-cewek gila (baca: fansgirl) mulai yang seumuran sampai daun tua. Memang, wajahnya yang cakep dengan rambut merah darah dan bola mata hijau emerald warisan sang ibu sudah sangat cukup untuk membuat para cewek menjadi gila. Wajahnya sangat sempurna. Kulit putih susu yang sangat bersih dan penampilannya yang selalu terlihat cool (padahal menurut Gaara biasa-biasa saja).

Gaara berbaring di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Padahal tadi siang dia ingin bermain bola bersama teman-temannya. Batal sudah taktik-taktik yang ia rencanakan untuk mencetak gol dan memenangkan pertandingan. Tidak perlu ditanyakan mengapa. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk lewat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka seolah membiusnya. Tak lama kemudian dia telah tertidur pulas.

"Aaahhh!! Bosen nih!!" kata Sasori sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu yang berwarna biru cerah.

"Kenapa kamu gak buat experiment aja Sas?" Tanya Ryo yang tiba-tiba nongol entah dari mana.

"Malas ah!! Lagi gak ada ide nih mau bikin apa!!" jawab Sasori sekenanya. Memang, anak-anak keluarga Namikaze bisa dibilang jenius semua. Jadi jangan heran kalau Sasori udah bisa bikin experiment sederhana.

"Ya udah. Kita ngerjain orang aja!! Nih aku ada temuan baru!!" kata Ryo sambil nunjukin tabung kecil yang berisi cairan berwarna hitam pekat agak kental dan satu tabung lagi yang berisi cairan bening. Sasori mengernyitkan matanya.

"Apaan tuh, aniki?"

"Pewarna yang gak bisa ilang! Dengan kata lain permanent! Belum ada penawarnya!! Dan yang ini cairan yang bisa menghentikan pertumbuhan bulu!!!" jawab Ryo bangga.

"Loh? Emang apa bedanya dengan spidol permanent??"

"Ya beda dong!! Spidol permanent kan masih bisa diilangin!! Kalau yang ini mah kagak bisa!!" Sasori manggut-manggut.

"Trus kita ngerjain sapa dong? Males nih keluar! Panas!!"

"Hmm… Aha!!!" seru Ryo senang. Bisa dilihat ada sebuah bohlam menyala di atas kepalanya. "Gimana kalau kita ngerjain Gaara aja? Mumpung tousan ama kaasan lagi gak ada di rumah!? Kalau mereka ada kan bisa-bisa kita dihukum gak boleh berexperimen lagi!!" tanyanya.

"Tapi kan cepet atau lambat ketahuan juga!!" seru Sasori.

"Iiihh!!! Kamu gak tau banget sih!! Kalau ortu kita lambat taunya, biasanya mereka ngehukum kita gak berat-berat amat!!" jelas Ryo. Menurut orangtua mereka, kalau masalah udah terlalu lama alias basi, mendingan gak usah diungkit-ungkit lagi deh!! Orangtua yang terlalu santai menurut Yuu.

"Mantep!! Ya udah! Tunggu apa lagi?!" seru Sasori sambil berlari kecil menaiki tangga. Disusul Ryo dengan tawa setannya.

"Khekhekhekhekhe..!!!"

T.T.T.T.T

Naruto melihat Ryo dan Sasori masuk ke kamar Gaara dengan eerr… berjinjit? Seperti maling di sinetron yang sering ditonton Deidara—Naruto hanya melihat sekilas sinetron tersebut. Kemudian si bocah pirang imut-imut ini langsung menghampiri anekinya yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Aneki~, ngapain Lyo-niichan dan Caco-niichan macuk ke kamal Gaala-niichan??" Tanya Naruto dengan ucapannya yang belum sempurna. Maklum, masih balita. Deidara yang sedang memotong lobak tersenyum gemas melihatnya—tiap kali juga gitu kok.

"Mungkin lagi ngajak main kali." Jawab Deidara sekenanya sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Nayu boyeh ikutan main gak?"

"Mendingan Naru gak usah ikutan deh. Paling mereka lagi main monopoli. Naru kan gak terlalu ngerti." Jawab Deidara sambil terus memotong lobaknya.

"Ya udah. Nayu bantuin aneki aja ya~??" Tanya Naru sambil memasang puppy eyes. Deidara mana mungkin bisa nolak.

"Iya deh… Naru tolong ambilin bumbu kare ya. Aneki mau masak kare nih!"

"Waaay~!! Acyiiiik!! Kale buatan aneki pachti enyak banget!!" seru Naruto kegirangan sambil lari-lari kecil menuju lemari tempat menyimpan bumbu-bumbu masak. Deidara tertawa kecil melihat adik bungsunya itu.

***

Malam harinya.

"Ryo!! Sasori!! Gaara!! Ayo turun!! Makan malam udah siap!!" teriak Deidara memanggil saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Ryo dan Sasori keluar dari kamar mereka sambil tertawa kecil aka cekikikan sendiri. Deidara udah merasakan firasat gak enak. Untung aja jarum bius masih ada di kantong celananya. Kemudian Gaara turun dengan muka sedikit acak-acakan dan—ganjil?

"Gaara, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Deidara sedikit bingung. Wajah Gaara sekarang sedikit mirip dengan tokoh pahlawan kartun yang sering ditonton adik-adiknya—Robin.

"Memangnya wajahku kenapa, aneki?" Tanya Gaara balik. Ryo dan Sasori masih cekakak-cekikik, membuat Deidara makin curiga.

"Coba kamu liat wajahmu di cermin." Gaara langsung melaksanakan perintah Deidara.

"HAAAAAAHH!!!! KENAPA WAJAHKUUUU????" teriak Gaara dengan OOCnya. Wajahnya sudah berubah sekarang—walaupun tetap cakep sih.

Ryo, Sasori dan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Naruto sih memang benar-benar tidak tau harus berkata apa, kalau Ryo dan Sasori ini yang diam karena tidak mau segera dicurigai.

"SIAPA YANG BIKIN MUKAKU JADI GINI, HAAAAAAAAAAHH???!!! JAWAB!!" seru Gaara yang OOC. Gaara yang biasanya cool, keren, pendiem, tenang bin datar itu sekarang teriak-teriak kayak orang kesurupan gini. Gimana gak OOC coba?

Saudara-saudaranya yang lain—kecuali Deidara yang berusaha menghilangkan hitam-hitam di sekitar mata Gaara—pada diam. Usaha Deidara tidak membawa hasil. Sang aneki tertua itu langsung curiga terhadap dua bocil—bocah cilik yang sekarang diam seribu bahasa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ryo dan Sasori.

"Ryo, Sasori, kalian tau siapa yang membuat Gaara jadi kayak gini??" Tanya Deidara dengan nada yang—bisa dibilang mengerikan dan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Yaa… mana kita tau, aneki~" jawab Ryo dengan nada memelas. Sasori ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Alaah!! Jangan bohong deh!! Kalian pasti ngerjain aku pas aku lagi tidur siang kan?!" kata Gaara geram. Sasori sedikit bergidik. Kalau Ryo mah nyantai-nyantai aja.

"Eeh? Gaala-niichan tadi tidul ciang ya? Bukannya tadi ciang Gaala-niichan lagi main cama Lyo-niichan dan Caco-niichan di kamal?" Tanya Naruto dengan muka innocent. Gaara sedikit bingung dengan perkataan adiknya. Kemudian langsung menoleh ke Ryo dan Sasori.

"Kalian ngapain ke kamarku, huh?" Tanya Gaara dengan wajah seram. Ryo dan Sasori hanya menelan ludah.

"Eerr… itu…"

"Kaliaan… mentang-mentang tousan dan kaasan lagi pergi—dan bakal pulang 1 bulan lagi… jadinya berani ya… ngerjain Gaara…HUH!!??" seru Deidara geram. Ups! Tangan Deidara udah stand by di kantong celananya! Ryo dan Sasori langsung turun dari kursi masing-masing dan…

"1000 LANGKAH NO JUTSU!! KABUUUUUURR!!!!" Ryo dan Sasori langsung lari tunggang langgang. Deidara mengejar mereka dengan empat jarum di tangan kanannya.

"JANGAN LARI KALIAAAAAAAAANNN!!!" teriak Deidara sambil melempari jarum-jarumnya ke arah duo bocil itu. RyoSaso dengan gesit menghindari 'tanda kasih sayang seorang kakak' sambil berlari cepat. Deidara gak mau kalah. Kecepatan larinya langsung ditambah menjadi MAKSIMUM. Dengan cepat Deidara hampir menyusul kedua adik 'tercintanya'.

"GYAAAA!!! AMPUUUUUUNN!!!" RyoSaso menambah kecepatannya juga. Kali ini lemparan Deidara tepat mengenai Sasori di bagian leher dan ostosmastis bocah itu langsung ketiduran. Deidara menyeringai puas. Ryo langsung menelan ludah secara paksa.

"Nah sekarang giliranmu, Ryo-chan~" seru Deidara 'lembut'.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKK!!!"

Naruto dan Gaara asyik menonton di kursi masing-masing sambil sesekali menyantap nasi kare mereka. Gaara tersenyum puas ketika melihat Ryo juga ketiduran setelah tertusuk jarum bius. Naruto juga tertawa riang sambil tepuk tangan—padahal dia gak terlalu ngerti dengan kejadiannya.

XxXxXxXxX

2 tahun kemudian.

"Aneki! Aneki! Tadi Naru diajarin nulis kanji loh!!" seru Naruto semangat. Dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah—TKnya dan dijemput oleh Deidara dengan motor warna biru kesayangannya. Tapi dia belum punya SIM, so diem-diem aja ya!

"Oh ya? Nanti dirumah coba tulis ya! Aneki mau liat sebagus apa tulisan Naru-chan~!"

"Oke deh!! Kita harus cepat-cepat sampai rumah!!" seru Naruto riang. Deidara langsung menambah laju motornya.

***

"Nih Aneki!! Naru suka huruf kanji 'Ai'! Soalnya keren banget!" Naruto menunjukkan hasil tulisannya kepada Deidara yang disambut dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Waah!! Bagus sekali!! Naru-chan memang pintar!"

"Aneki, 'Ai' itu artinya apa sih?"

"Itu artinya 'cinta', Naru-chan" jawab Deidara sambil mengacak lembut(?) rambut Naruto dan tersenyum gemas.

"Hee? 'Cinta' itu apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos. Deidara tertawa geli.

"Cinta itu hampir mirip dengan sayang."

"Hampir? Berarti ada bedanya dong, aneki? Apa bedanya?"

"Eerr… nanti kalau udah besar Naru-chan pasti tau kok." Jawab Deidara. Sebenarnya dia sendiri bingung mau jawab apa.

"Ooohh… hampir mirip kan? Berarti Naru cinta aneki dong? Terus cinta Ryo-niichan, Saso-niichan dan Gaara-niichan juga!! Sama touchan dan kaachan juga! Naru cinta semuanya!!"

"Iya sayang. Semuanya juga cinta sama Naru kok!"

"Ehehe…" Naruto cengengesan mendengar kalimat kakaknya. Kemudian Naruto berdiri dan segera naik ke lantai atas.

"Naru-chan? Mau ngapain?"

"Naru mau ke kamar aniki. Mau bilang kalau Naru cinta sama semua aniki Naru!!" seru Naruto sambil terus menaiki tangga.

"Dasar. Ada-ada aja."

"Ryo-niichan!!" Naruto mendekati Ryo yang sedang mencampur-adukkan cairan-cairan kimia. Begitu Naruto sudah sangat dekat, Ryo meletakkan tabung-tabung cairannya agar tidak tercampur sembarangan lalu tersenyum.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" Tanya Ryo sambil sedikit membungkuk. Maklumlah, Naruto kan masih kurang tinggi untuk ukuran Ryo.

"Naru cinta sama Ryo-niichan!!" kata Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Iya iya. Niichan juga cinta kok sama Naru-chan." Balas Ryo sambil tersenyum gemas.

"Ehehe…" Naruto berkeliling sebentar di ruangan Ryo itu. Banyak cairan warna-warni di sana. Tapi si bocah imut-imut ini malah tertarik dengan cairan kental berwarna hitam pekat dihadapannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung meraih benda tersebut lalu pergi—setelah pamit dengan Ryo tentunya.

Kemudian Naruto langsung 'mengunjungi' kamar Gaara dulu? Karena kamar Sasori terletak disebelah kamar Gaara—atau lebih tepatnya, kamar Gaara 'dihimpit' oleh kamar kedua saudaranya yang isengnya luar biasa itu.

"Gaara-niichan!!" Naruto menghampiri ranjang Gaara tempat si empunya sedang berbaring. Sesampainya disana, Naruto melihat Gaara sedang tertidur pulas. Entah ketularan kakak-kakaknya yang lain atau bagaimana, Naruto berniat mencoba 'menulis' huruf kanji favoritenya di jidat sang objek—Gaara. Naruto mencari-cari kuas sebentar. Setelah mendapatkannya, dia mencelupkan kuas malang tersebut ke dalam tabung yang ia bawa dari ruangan Ryo. Dan ternyata, cairan di dalamnya tersebut adalah… jeng-jeng-jeng!!! Cairan pewarna yang gak bisa hilang, saudara-saudara!!! Sayangnya Naruto tidak mengetahui hal itu—yang dia tau itu hanya cairan pewarna biasa. Malang nian nasibmu, Gaara!

"Naah… kan Naru cinta sama Gaara-niichan, jadi Naru kasih tandanya aja ya..! Naru gak mau bangunin niichan." Gumam Naruto sambil melanjutkan kegiatan nistanya.

"Yaay~! Sudah jadi! Bagus kan!" Naruto tersenyum puas. Kemudian dia keluar dari ruangan dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Gaara. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar Sasori dan mengucapkan hal yang sama ketika di kamar Ryo.

&&&

Nasehat dari Yuu: Jangan terlalu sering tidur siang. Bisa-bisa ketika anda bangun, wajah anda sudah berubah! Beruntung Gaara wajahnya tetap keren.

&&&

"Aneki! Naru udah bilang sama semua aniki kalau naru cinta semuanya!!" seru Naruto kegirangan sambil menghampiri Deidara.

"Udah bilang sama tousan dan kaasan?"

"Oh iya!" Naruto menepuk jidatnya pelan. "Naru telpon touchan ama kaachan dulu ya!"

***

"Aneki, nanti malam makan apa?" Tanya Gaara sambil turun dari tangga—habis bangun tidur tuh.

"Aneki buatkan sop miso. Kamu mau makan?" Tanya Deidara sambil memotong wortel. Pandangannya masih pada wortel itu.

"Iya deh." Kemudian Gaara menghampiri kakaknya sebentar—sekedar melihat-lihat.

Deidara menoleh ke arah Gaara—berniat menyuruh Gaara untuk mengambil sendok sayur, betapa kagetnya ketika ia melihat tulisan 'Ai' di jidat kiri Gaara. Otak pintarnya berkata bahwa yang melakukannya adalah Naruto. Tetapi pikiran itu langsung ditepisnya. '_Masa' sih Naru-chan yang ngelakuin itu? Naru-chan kan gak usil kayak kakak-kakaknya yang lain. Tapi kalau Ryo dan Sasori juga gak mungkin. Mereka udah aku ancam kalau bikin ulah lagi bakal aku buang hasil plus alat-alat experiment gila mereka._'

"Gaara, siapa yang nulis kanji 'Ai' di jidatmu itu?" Tanya Deidara pelan, lembut dan tenang.

"Hee?" Gaara langsung berlari ke cermin di ruang tamu dan kaget, terkejut, surprise dan teman-temannya. "Siapa yang nulis ini!!!" seru Gaara hampir berteriak. Kemudian datanglah Ryo turun dari tangga, sedikit panik.

"Gaara, kamu liat cairan 'pewarna yang gak bisa hilang'-ku gak? Kucari-cari di kamarku kok gak ada?" Ryo celingak-celinguk melihat setiap sudut ruangan. "Kali aja nglundung ke bawah."

"Ooohh… jadi kamu ya yang nulis tanda kanji ini di jidatku, HUH??" seru Gaara geram.

"Eeehh!!! Enak aja nuduh! Gimana aku mau ngerjain kamu kalau tintanya gak ada?" sembur Ryo dengan hujan lokalnya. Untung gak kena wajah Gaara.

"Iya iya. Tapi gak pake kuah kaleee!!" balas Gaara. '_Berarti Saso-nii ya? Tapi dia kan gak bakal usil kalau gak bareng Ryo…_' pikir Gaara.

"Gaara-niichan!!" panggil Naruto dari lantai atas. "Ada apa? Kok ribut?"

"Naru-chan, kamu tau gak siapa yang nulis huruf kanji ini?" Tanya Gaara lembut.

'_Discrimination!! Sama aku kasarnya bukan main! Tapi kalau sama Naru-chan jadi lembut banget! Heran aku!!_'

"Ooohh!! Yang nulis itu Naru, Gaara-niichan!!" seru Naruto ceria. Yang lain? Syok berat! Naruto yang manis imut-imut itu melakukan hal yang tidak asusila seperti yang dilakukannya pada Gaara itu apa gak syok berat! Ketiga kakak—Deidara, Ryo dan Gaara—sangat amat terkejut. Gak nyangka geto!! Naruto masih tersenyum riang.

"Kenapa Naru-chan?" Tanya Gaara masih dengan lembut. Dia emang gak bisa marah-marah di depan adik semata wayangnya itu. Deidara menepuk wajahnya sendiri. Dia sudah tau apa maksud kelakuan Naruto.

"Soalnya tadi waktu Naru mau bilang 'Naru cinta Gaara-niichan' Gaara-niichan-nya masih tidur. Ya udah Naru tulisin tandanya aja. Di sekolah Naru baru diajarin tulis kanji jadi Naru tulis deh pake huruf kanji!" Gaara langsung memeluk Naruto erat.

"Iya. Niichan juga cinta sama Naru-chan. Tapi nanti jangan kayak gini lagi ya?"

"Eeeh?! Gaara-niichan gak suka Naru kasih tanda? Sini Naru hapus!" Naru menggosok-gosok tulisan itu tapi tetap saja tidak terhapus. "Lho? Kok gak bisa kehapus?"

"Itu dia masalahnya, Naru-chan. Cairan yang kamu pake buat ngasih 'tanda' itu tinta yang gak bisa hilang. Dihapus gimanapun tetep gak bisa." Jawab Ryo tenang. Entah sejak kapan mata biru Naruto berkaca-kaca, sebentar lagi air matanya akan meleleh. Semuanya langsung siaga.

"Huweeeeeeeeee…!!! Maafin Naru, nii-chan!! Huweeeee…!!! Naru gak tau kalau itu gak bisa hilang… Huweeeeeeeee!!! Gomen niichan!! Hiks… hiks…" Gaara langsung memeluk Naruto erat.

"Sudah, Naru-chan jangan nangis ya. Naru-chan gak salah kok. Niichan juga gak marah sama Naru-chan." Kata Gaara sambil mengelus lembut rambut Naruto. "Yang salah itu Ryo! Ngapain juga dia bikin tinta yang gak bisa hilang itu!" suara Gaara mulai meninggi. Tangisan Naruto juga mulai berhenti. Tetapi, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di wajah Ryo. "Oh ya. Tintanya Naru-chan taro' di mana?" Naruto merogoh kantong celananya dan memberikannya pada Gaara.

"Ini, nii-chan! Maafin Naru ya, niichan. Naru gak tau…"

"Udahlah Naru-chan. Bukan salah Naru-chan kok." Kata Deidara.

"Iya Naru-chan. Yang salah itu…" terlihat awan-awan hitam mulai menyelimuti Gaara. Ryo menelan ludah dengan paksa, pasang kuda-kuda, dan…

"RYOOOOO!!! SINI LOOOOO!!"

"KOK GUE SIH YANG DISALAHIIIIN!!!" Gaara mengejar Ryo dengan kecepatan yang amat-sangat-super-duper tinggi itu. Ryo yang emang anak pelari tetep gak terkejar.

Naruto dan Deidara tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kedua saudara mereka yang sedang kejar-kejaran dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Kalau dengan mata biasa pasti yang keliatan cuma merah dan kuning kemerah-merahan aja deh. Kemudian Sasori keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke tempat saudara blonde-nya berkumpul. Heran melihat mereka tertawa, langsung aja dia ikutan.

"Ada apa si—Weeitts!!" Sasori langsung menghindar dari 'angin kencang' tadi. Sekarang barulah dia melihat kalau 'angin kencang' itu adalah sosok berwarna merah dan kuning kemerah-merahan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gaara dan Ryo. Sasori hanya geleng-geleng disko melihat tingkah saudara-saudaranya yang rada gila itu.

'_Apa cuma aku aja ya yang normal diantara mereka semua?_'

Ya jadi itu dia pengalaman Gaara yang paling buruk menurutnya. Tapi sampai sekarang gak ada tuh yang bilang dia aneh. Malahan makin banyak yang bilang cool, keren, mantep, dan lain-lain sebagainya.

-

TBC

Yuu : Hahahay~ kasian banget Gaara! Tapi kamu tetep keren kok!! Keren banget malah!

Gaara : Makasih

Yuu : Oh ya, di chap ini Sasukempret belum muncul. Di chap depan pasti ada deh!

Sasu : Kenapa elo nulis masa lalunya Gaara dulu heh?! Giliran gue sama Naru-chan kapan??

Yuu : Sori! Soalnya gak kepikiran. Masa lalunya Gaara ini terinspirasi dari fic punya KucingPerak-senpai yang judulnya 'Hero apa Heroin ?' itu. Tapi males pake karakter Kyuubi yang udah lumayan banyak dipake sama author-author yang lain, jadinya terciptalah Ryo! Inspirasinya tetep dari Kyuubi sih…

Sasu : Jadi cuman ganti nama gitu?

Yuu : Gak juga. Rambutnya kuubah dikit (mungkin) plus sifatnya yang kuubah gak selalu menang. Jadi ada saatnya dia kapok. Hehehe…

Naru : Yuu, kamu gak takut disangka plagiat?

Yuu : Sebenarnya sih takut juga. Soalnya belum minta izin sama KucingPerak-senpai tentang ide ke-'unik'-an Gaara ini. Jadi kalau ada yang sebel banget n tangan gatel banget mau nge-flame, silahkan aja. Saya terima dengan ikhlas kok. Ya wong kalo dipikir-pikir lagi emang saya yang salah… Hiks…

Sasu : Terus kenapa elo malah publish nih fic gak jelas?

Yuu : Pingin aja sih. Sekalian di sini diliatin perasaan Gaara yang sayang banget sama Naru dan benci banget sama Ryo. Nanti ada kejadian aneh lagi kok. Tapi kayaknya masih lama…

Ri : *tiba-tiba muncul* Lanjutin dulu tuh fic-mu yang lain!!

Yuu : Lah? Kan yang satu itu tugasmu Ri!

Ri : Males gue!! Adegan selanjutnya pasti penuh romance kan? Gue kan anti banget sama romance! Mending elo aja yang ngelanjutin sana!!

Yuu : Oke deh… Tapi aku gak janji cepet..

ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!! SEE YA!!


	2. Chapter 2

Siblings-Complex

Fandom : Naruto

Story by : Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze

Rate : T

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary:

Waw!! Sepertinya Sasori sedang jatuh cinta untuk yang PERTAMA KALINYA dengan seseorang!!! Biasanya dia sering jatuh cinta sama besi, obeng, sekrup, dan benda-benda mati lainnya.

Warning:

OOCness tingkat tinggi, GAJEness, GARINGness, SHOUNEN-AI!! Bagi yang tidak suka warning tersebut, TINGGALKAN PAGE INI DENGAN MENEKAN 'BACK'!!

have a nice read and hope you enjoy it!(^u^)

* * *

0o0o0o0o[Chap. 2 Berkumpul Kembali!]0o0o0o0

Normal POV

Pagi hari di kediaman Namikaze.

"Naru-chan!! Cepat turun!! Sarapan udah siap!!" panggil Sasori dari ruang makan.

"Iya, niichan! Sebentar lagi!"

"Hhh… dasar lambat." Gumam Sasori. Kemudian dia duduk sambil mengambil se—Genggam? Ekor? Buah? Tangkup? Orang??— roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai coklat. Gaara udah menghabiskan separuh rotinya. Tak lama kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju meja makan.

"Ohayou aniki!"

"Ohayou, Naru-chan." Jawab 'aniki' berbarengan.

"Naru-chan ikut niichan nggak?" Tanya Gaara sambil beranjak dari kursinya, bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

"Hari ini Naru pergi sama Sasuke, niichan!" Jawab Naruto riang sambil mengoleskan selai kacangnya.

Twitch.

"Sasuke? Si bungsu Uchiha itu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Iya."

Twitch. Twitch!

"Yang rambutnya kayak pantat ayam itu."

"Hu-uh." Naruto mengangguk sambil mengunyah rotinya yang tinggal sedikit.

Twitch! Twitch!!

"Sekarang di mana dia?" Tanya Gaara dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Naruto—yang tidak peka terhadap suasana—menggelengkan kepala tanda tak tau. Sasori udah dapat firasat nggak enak berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan lain.

"Eh, ngemeng-ngemeng Gaara dipilih jadi sekretaris OSIS ya?" Tanya Sasori santai, padahal dalam hati udah panik banget tuh. Otaknya juga sedang membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang akan dilontarkannya nanti.

"Hn." Singkat. Aura hitamnya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Sasori menghela napas lega.

"He? Gaara jadi sekretaris OSIS ya? Enak nggak?" Tanya Naruto antusias. Gaara menggelengkan kepala. "Lho? Kenapa?"

"Banyak tugasnya. Ketua OSIS-nya juga pemalas." Naruto mengangguk paham. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"Dah aniki! Naru pergi dulu!"

"Eeh! Tunggu!" panggil Gaara. Tapi Naruto tidak mendengarnya dan langsung pergi ke luar.

***

Suasana di luar…

'_Duuh…! Naruto lambat banget sih! Dasar Dobe!_' Sasuke melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 06.45 a.m. '_Udah 10 menit aku nungguinnya._ _Dasar lambat._'

"Sasuke!! Sorry! Lama nunggu ya?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Ya iyalah! Udah sepuluh menit aku nungguin kamu tau!! Dasar Dobe lambat!!" jawab Sasuke kesal.

"Teme!! Kamu jadi orang nggak sabaran banget sih!! Lagian aku kan udah minta maaf!!" ujar Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

"Ya ya, ayo jalan. Nanti kita telat lagi."

"Tunggu dulu, Uchiha." terdengar suara dingin nan tajam menusuk telinga.

'_Glek! Suara itu…_'

"Eh, Gaara-niichan? Mau ikutan?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepala. Gaara menggeleng pelan.

"Pinjam Uchihanya sebentar." Lalu Gaara menarik lengan baju Sasuke dengan—umm… sedikit kasar, menjauh dari Naruto.

"Uchiha, elo jangan macam-macam dengan Naruto! Pokoknya kalau sampai dia kenapa-napa…" suara Gaara makin nyeremin. Sasuke bergidik. "Gue bakal ngerubah muka elo jadi mirip Bakoro! Ingat lo!" ancam Gaara. Yaah~ sebenarnya sih, tiap kali Sasuke jemput Naruto di rumahnya pasti kena ancam sama Gaara. Tapi tetap aja ancamannya itu bikin ngeri setiap kali dengar. Gimana enggak? Buktinya aja udah bertebaran! Siapapun yang berani-beraninya ngeganggu, nggodain, ngolokin, etcetera Naruto mukanya bakalan ancur! Tubuhnya pun gak jauh beda sama wajahnya, sama-sama ancur! Tapi kayaknya Sasuke harus sedikit bersyukur nih, coz walaupun dia selalu manggil Naruto dengan nama sayang—Dobe, dia cuma kena ancam doang. Soalnya ada kejadian, waktu Naruto digodain sama kakak kelas—seangkatan dengan Gaara dan waktu itu Gaara nggak ada—Sasuke nggak tanggung-tanggung langsung nendang mereka dengan jurus karatenya (Note: Sasuke udah sabuk itam) sampai pingsan!! Jadinya Gaara merasa berutang budi ama Sasuke. Tapi!! Itu bukan berarti Gaara bakal menyerahkan Naruto kepada Sasuke. Poor Sasuke.

"Iya. Nggak bakal deh." jawab Sasuke tenang. Padahal dalam hati udah perasaannya kacau campur-aduk. Kemudian dia mendekati Naruto yang menunggunya dari tadi.

"Daah Gaara-niichan!!" seru Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Gaara yang membalasnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Setelah bayangan mereka menghilang, Sasori nongol keluar.

"Gaara~ kamu tuh kok kasar banget sih sama Uchiha itu? Lagian kan dia pernah nolongin Naru-chan. Dan aku yakin dia pasti sayang banget sama Naru-chan." Komentar Sasori.

"Aku cuma nggak mau kalau dia berbuat macam-macam sama Naru-chan, aniki." Jawab Gaara.

"Maksud kamu dia bakal mesum-mesuman sama Naru-chan, gitu? Ya ampun Gaara~! Mereka itu masih kecil! Masa' udah ngerti sama yang begituan? Kamu berlebihan banget sih!"

"Kenapa enggak? Yuu yang masih umur 13 tahun aja udah sering baca fanfic atau doujin rate M." Balas Gaara.

(Yuu: Aiih~ Gaara buka aib nih…)

"Hhh… terserah kamu deh. Udah cepet pergi sana. Entar telat baru tau." Ujar Sasori sambil berjalan masuk ke rumah.

"Aniki nggak kuliah?"

"Hari ini aku libur. Nanti aku mau jalan-jalan keliling Konoha. Mungkin sampai sore. Kamu bawa kunci cadangan kan?"

"Iya. Dah aniki." Gaara langsung menaiki motor merahnya dan meluncur ke arah sekolahnya.

***

Di kelas Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Teme, tolong periksain PR Metikku dong, Pliiiss…" pinta Naruto dengan menggunakan jurus andalannya. Sasuke mana mungkin nolak?

"Iya deh, mana PR-mu? Sini!" perintah Sasuke. Naruto dengan riang memberikan tugasnya kepada Sasuke. Ini memang kebiasaan Sasuke dan Naruto kalau mereka ada tugas. Pasti Sasuke selalu memeriksa pekerjaan Naruto dan jika ada yang salah, dia bertugas untuk menjelaskan penyelesaian yang benar. Makanya nggak heran kalau mereka ini rangkingnya selalu berdekatan. Bukan karena nyontek, tapi karena pintarnya sebanding.

Kemudian Naruto pergi ke tempat Kiba, cowok yang demen banget sama anjing. Hampir setiap pulang sekolah dia selalu dijemput anjingnya yang namanya Akamaru, kecuali kalau anjingnya sakit. Sebenarnya Sasuke a little bit nggak suka kalau Naruto pergi. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi? Mereka kan nggak punya hubungan khusus jadi Sasuke nggak punya hak untuk melarang Naruto pergi. Oke, setidaknya belum.

"Hei Kiba!!" sapa Naruto.

"Oh, hai Naruto!" balas Kiba. Mereka langsung bersalaman a la mereka, semacam tinju gitu (bukan tinju beneran!!). Mereka sendiri yang buat gaya-gayanya. Kiba dan Naruto itu sebenarnya sahabat dari SD. Persahabatan mereka murni, bener-bener sahabat. Nggak ada perasaan lebih selain itu. Beda dengan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka pertama kali ketemu waktu masing-masing berumur lima tahun di rumah Sasuke. Waktu itu keluarga Namikaze berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Uchiha. Oke, nggak usah diceritain. Tambah panjang. Intinya waktu itu Sasuke udah falling in love at the first sight sama Naruto. Tapi ya yang namanya anak kecil mah belum ngartos ama yang begituan. Jadinya mereka sampai sekarang cuma sebatas sahabat.

"Oh ya, bro, kamu tau nggak ultah sekolah nanti bakal ada pesta apaan?" Tanya Kiba memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Hee? Memangnya bakal ada apaan?"

"Biasa aja sih… aku denger-denger dari Hinata, katanya bakal diadain pesta kostum. Semuanya musti ikut, pake kostum pastinya." Jawabnya. Sekadar informasi, Hinata itu pacaran sama Kiba.

"Waah! Asyik tuh! Kamu mau pakai kostum apa, Kib?"

"Hmm… mungkin anjing aja kali ya? Biar bisa kembaran sama Akamaru!!" jawab Kiba semangat begitu menyebutkan nama anjing kesayangannya itu.

"Okelah kalau begitu. Tapi kalau aku enaknya pakai kostum apa ya?? Kasih ide dong!!"

"Ohh… kalau kamu sih pakai gaun aja! Supaya—" BUKK! Belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto memukul perutnya dengan lumayan keras.

"ENAK AJA AKU PAKAI GAUN!! ELO AJA SONO!!" teriak Naruto. Udah biasa. Kiba emang suka banget bikin sahabatnya ini kesal. Orangnya emang jahil! Wajah Sasuke jadi memerah sewaktu mendengarnya. Sekarang pikirannya melalang-buana membayangkan Naruto pakai gaun. Kalau Naruto beneran pakai gaun, Sasuke pasti pingin banget pakai jas, supaya serasi gitu.

"Hahaha..!! Becanda bro! gitu aja marah!" kata Kiba sambil meringis kesakitan. "Njrit, sakit banget nih. Pukulanmu makin kuat aja!"

"Iya dong!! Naruto Namikaze gitu loh!!" seru Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan jempolnya, membanggakan diri, bernarsis ria.

"Iya iya. Dasar narsis lo."

"Dobe!! Ada yang salah nih!!" panggil Sasuke. Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Yang mana, Teme?"

"Nih nomor lima belas. Akar dari tujuh tambah dua akar sepuluh itu hasilnya akar dua tambah akar lima! Kok kamu akar tiga sih!"

"Iya iya sori. Tapi yang lainnya bener semua kan?"

"Iya, tinggal yang itu aja." Kemudian tiba-tiba para murid duduk dengan rapi. Ternyata guru udah datang. Penasaran dengan guru itu? Dia adalah guru yang paling tidak diharapkan kehadirannya, yaitu Bakoro, Baka Orochimaru! Guru yang ngeselin, nyebelin, bikin nggak mudeng, dan semua yang nggak bagus lainnya. Anak-anak cuma bisa pasrah deh sama guru ini.

***

Istirahat, di ruang OSIS.

Gaara masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan OSIS-nya. Pekerjaan sekertaris emang banyak dan sulit banget. Walaupun otak Gaara encernya nggak ketulungan, yang namanya banyak ya pasti lama ngerjainnya.

"Namikaze-san, lebih baik kamu sekarang istirahat dulu." Kata Neji Hyuuga, ketua OSIS sekaligus kakak Hinata, yang entah kenapa bisa kecantol sama Gaara. Cuma Gaara kurang peka, jadinya nggak ketahuan deh sampai sekarang.

"Bentar. Dikit lagi." Jawab Gaara datar. Neji hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, pasrah.

"Ya udah. Aku duluan ke kantin. Mau nitip?"

"Nggak usah."

Akhirnya, dengan perasaan lesu, Neji kembali gagal pedekate sama Gaara.

***

Pulang sekolah.

"Teme~!! Nanti di pesta ultah skul kita kamu pakai kostum apa?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang sedang berada di jalan menuju rumah masing-masing.

'_Maunya sih yang serasi dengan kamu!!_' batin Sasuke. "Aku pakai kostum anak sekolah aja." Jawabnya ngasal.

"He? Berarti kamu pakai seragam sekolah aja dong? Yaah~ Teme nggak asik!!" seru Naruto.

"Emangnya kamu bakal pakai kostum apa?"

"Nggak tau sih. Nggak ada ide nih. Kasih ide dong!"

'_Pakai bikini aja. Biar aku bisa nge-piiip dan nge-piiip kamu!_' batin Sasuke mesum. "Nggak tau. Kamu pakai apapun juga tetep aja Dobe!"

"Huh! Teme jahat!" ujar Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

'_Hmm… pesta kostum… dua minggu lagi ya… baiklah, nanti aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya!! Harus!!_'

"Daah Sasuke!!" seru Naruto begitu dia sampai di depan rumahnya. Sasuke hanya menjawab 'hn' andalannya.

***

O ow, bagaimana kabarnya Sasori?

"Wuidiih~ ngapain gue di sini?" ternyata saudara-saudara, Sasori sedang berada di stasiun yang ada di pinggir kota! "Hmm, turun dulu deh. Udah lama aku nggak ke sini. Beli minuman aja lah." Kata Sasori. Kemudian dia keluar dari mobilnya dan segera masuk ke stasiun itu. Suasananya lumayan ramai. '_Emang sekarang lagi musim mudik ya?_' Tanya Sasori dalam hati. Lalu dia merogoh kantong celananya dan mendapatkan beberapa koin uang untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mesin minuman kaleng. Setelah selesai transaksi pembelian, Sasori membuka teh kalengnya lalu meneguknya sambil memejamkan mata, menghayati banget.

Nggak sadar atau nggak lihat, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabrak Sasori. Kontan aja minuman Sasori nyembur ke wajahnya. Dengan wajah muaarah bin kesel, Sasori membersihkan wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, sebelum ada sebuah sapu tangan berwarna putih turut serta membersihkan wajahnya. Sasori melihat pemilik sapu tangan itu dan… OH MY GOD!! Ada seseorang yang amat-sangat cantik dengan wajah khawatir terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Orang itu berambut hitam panjang dan bermata—coklat? Abu-abu? Entahlah. Yang pasti matanya itu indaaaaaahh banget bagi Sasori. Tiba-tiba, background di belakang Sasori yang seharusnya adalah orang-orang berlalu-lalang dan kereta yang pulang pergi, kini berubah menjadi warna pink cerah. Tak lupa ada gambar bunga yang berwarna-warni, gambar lope-lope, dan ada segi enam transparan nggak jelas. Waw!! Sepertinya Sasori sedang jatuh cinta untuk yang PERTAMA KALINYA dengan seseorang!!! Biasanya dia sering jatuh cinta sama besi, obeng, sekrup, dan benda-benda mati lainnya.

"Aah, maaf. Saya menabrak Anda sampai minumannya muncrat seperti ini. Hontouni Gomenasai!!" kata orang itu sambil menunduk. Ada nada perasaan bersalah di dalamnya. Expresi marah Sasori yang tadi udah ngilang entah ke mana. Digantikan dengan expresi lembut.

"Sudahlah. Nggak apa-apa kok." Kata Sasori dengan nada yang lembuuutt banget. Orang tadi langsung menengadahkan kepalanya sambil ber-expresi senang, tersenyum lembut. Bersyukur arteri di hidung Sasori tebal dan kuat sehingga dia tidak mimisan melihatnya. '_Gila!! Manis banget cuy! Lebih manis dari Naru-chan malah!! Minta nomornya aah!_' batin Sasori berbunga-bunga.

"Terima kasih. Permisi, saya pergi dulu." Ujar orang itu, tetapi langsung ditahan Sasori.

"Kamu mau ke mana?" Tanya Sasori. '_Ya ke kereta lah!! Atau nyari jemputan!! Dasar Sasori begooooo!! Eh, mudahan dia nggak ada jemputan, trus gue antar deh dia! Kan bisa sekalian minta nomornya tuh!!_' pikir Sasori. Otaknya ini masih bisa aja mikirin rencana.

"Nng… saya mau mencari taksi." jawab orang itu, masih dengan senyum manisnya. Yes! Kesempatan untuk Sasori!

"Hmm… mau kuantar? Aku bawa mobil kok." Ajak Sasori. Orang tadi tampak bingung dengan ajakan Sasori. '_Duuh!! Gimana kalau dia nggak mau dengan alasan karena dia nggak mau ikut gue yang masih berstatus orang asing?? Pikirkan Sasori! Pikirkan!!_'

"Mmm… apa nggak merepotkan?" tanya orang itu.

"Nggak kok! Sama sekali nggak!!"

"Nng… baiklah. Terima kasih ya!! Dan… boleh saya tau nama Anda? Nama saya Haku Ichihara." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Sasori Namikaze. Yoroshiku." Jawab Sasori sambil bersalaman dengan Haku. Haku tersenyum manis.

"Yoroshiku. Lalu, kapan kita jalannya?" tanya Haku polos.

"Oh! Sekarang juga boleh! Ayo! Mana barang-barangmu? Sini biar aku yang bawakan." Tawar Sasori. Haku menggeleng pelan.

"Nggak usah. Cuma satu koper ini aja kok."

"Oh, yaudah deh. Ayo!" ajak Sasori semangat. Mission complete. Yay!

***

Di kediaman Namikaze.

"Niichan, Saso-niichan kok belum pulang?" Tanya Naruto pada Gaara yang sedang nonton berita politik di ruang keluarga.

"Nggak tau tuh aniki. Palingan juga beli bahan-bahan buat alatnya." Jawab Gaara ngasal.

TING TONG.

"Itu mungkin aniki. Tolong bukakan." Pinta Gaara. Naruto langsung pergi ke depan pintu. Dan begitu pintunya dibuka…

Naruto bingung, Gaara yang ada di ruang keluarga—dan mencuri pandang ke pintu, melongo. Nampaknya ada yang salah dengan pemandangan di luar sana.

Sasori, masih dengan rambut merah batanya, masih dengan tinggi yang sama, masih dengan kaos merah yang sama dan masih memakai celana serta sepatu yang sama dengan yang dia kenakan tadi pagi.

Lalu, apanya yang salah?

Sepertinya yang salah terdapat pada backgroundnya. Seingat Naruto dan Gaara, seharusnya background itu berupa rerumputan dan beberapa pohon yang ada di halaman rumah. Atau paling tidak terlihat jalan setapak. Lha, ini malah jadi warna pinky-winky yang muncul—hampir mirip dengan yang ada di stasiun, hanya saja bunga-bunganya lebih banyak ditambah sound effect lagu orang lagi jatuh cintrong. Mantep.

"Saso-niichan kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sasori. Sebenarnya sedari tadi Sasori tersenyum lebar, wajahnya menampakkan kebahagiaan yang sangat.

"SASO-NIICHAN!!"

"Wuaahh!!" Sasori terlonjak kaget. Background nggak jelas itupun langsung sirna. "Oh Naru-chan toh. Kenapa?" tanyanya o'on.

"Niichan yang kenapa! Dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila!" seru Naruto. Gaara cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar aneh." Gumam Gaara pelan. Tetapi masih bisa didengar Sasori dan Naruto.

"Heh, wajar aja kalau aku jadi aneh begini! Tadi aku ketemu sama bidadari yang manis dan cantiknya nggak ketulungan! Bahkan mungkin lebih manis dari Naru-chan!!!" seru Sasori menggebu-gebu.

"Aneh kok wajar." Balas Gaara datar. Sasori udah biasa dengan kelakuan Gaara, jadi dia biasa aja.

"Halah!! Kamu nggak liat sih! Ntar aku mau ngajak dia ketemuan lagi!! Supaya bisa deket! YES!! BANZAI!!" Sasori langsung ngacir ke kamarnya dengan semangat jatuh cintrong. Naruto cuma bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kakaknya yang berubah tiba-tiba itu, sedangkan Gaara melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti tadi hanya karena perdebatan kecil dengan kakaknya.

***

Malam harinya.

"Aniki!! Naru Lapaaaaar!!!" teriak Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan dari tadi.

"Naru-chan bikin ramen aja! Niichan lupa beli bahan makanan!" jawab Sasori dari atas.

"Yes!! Ramen ramen!!" seru Naruto sambil bersenandung ria.

TING TONG.

"Niichan!! Tolong bukakan pintunya dong! Naru lagi buat ramen nih!" kata Naruto dari dapur sambil meracik bumbu-bumbu ramen instant ke dalam cupnya.

TING TONG.

"Iya iya sebentar!" seru Sasori. '_Huh! Lagi asik-asiknya bayangin wajah Haku, eeh ,alah diganggu!_' batin Sasori kesal. Begitu pintunya dibuka…

"Hai otouto!! Lama nggak ketemu ya?!" sebuah suara yang sangat akrab di telinga Sasori. Betapa kagetnya Sasori begitu melihat wajah si pemilik suara. Kaget, heran plus senang.

"Aniki!! Apa kabar!? Tumben pulang?!" seru Sasori kegirangan. Anikinya Sasori siapa lagi kalau bukan seseorang yang jenius dalam mencampurkan bahan kimia sekaligus yang paling jahil di keluarga Namikaze, RYO NAMIKAZE!!

"Hng? Siapa yang datang niichan?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat seseorang yang sekarang berada di samping Sasori. "Waah!! Ryo-niichan udah pulang!!" seru Naruto senang. "Yaay!! Rumah bakalan rame nih!!"

"Waaah, Naru-chan!! Kamu kok tambah imut sih!? Bikin gemes tau!!" komentar Ryo sambil mencubit pelan pipi kenyal Naruto. Naruto mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah sedikit.

"Ryo." Suara yang datar namun mampu merubah atmosfer menjadi lebih berat dari biasanya. Suara itu diperkirakan oleh telinga ketiga orang yang berada di depan pintu berasal dari tangga. Sasori dan Ryo menoleh dengan gerakan slow motion sambil sempat terpatah-patah (?), kalau Naruto noleh ya noleh aja, nggak usah diperlambat.

"Hai Gaara. Lama nggak ketemu ya?! Kamu masih dendam sama aku?" Tanya Ryo langsung ke pokok masalah. Sekarang dia udah terbiasa dengan suasana yang mengerikan tersebut. Masa' kakak kalah sama adik? Kan nggak etis banget.

Gaara nggak beranjak dari tempatnya, masih menatap Ryo tajam. Ryo nggak takut. Dibalasnya dengan tatapan santai namun tajam juga. Sasori dan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan perang dingin antar saudara itu. Pingin melerai, entar kena getahnya juga. Dibiarin juga nggak bagus. Pilihan yang sulit.

Dan ternyata satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghentikan perang itu telah datang.

PAK! Ada yang memukul pundak Ryo. "Kalian ini lagi ngapain sih?! Lama nggak ketemu kok malah perang dingin begini. Udahan tatap-tatapannya!" ujar sebuah suara lembut tapi tegas. "Dasar. Sama sekali nggak berubah!"

"EEH?" semuanya menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Dan tampaklah seorang wanita berambut pirang dan bermata biru cerah bersama seorang pria berambut hitam dengan warna mata yang hitam juga.

"ANEKI??!" teriak semuanya berbarengan.

"Iya. Ini aku. Aneki kalian." Jawab Deidara sambil tersenyum lembut.

-

Tbc

* * *

Y/N:

Hmm… sepertinya untuk chapter ini nggak kerasa humornya. Pokok permasalahanpun belum keliatan. Intinya GARING BANGET!!! Pendek pula!! Bagi reader yang kurang puas, tolong maafkan saya. Di chap depan bakal ada pokok permasalahannya deh. Tapi saya nggak janji lho…

Balasan review :

Baby chii hime no hikari : Makasih reviewnya^^!! Duuh… saya sebenarnya saya terinspirasi dari fic KucingPerak-senpai yang judulnya 'Hero apa Heroine ?' itu. Jadi chap pertama bukan ide saya seutuhnya. Salutnya sama KucingPerak-senpai yang sudah memberikan saya inspirasi lewat ceritanya. Jangan salut ke saya. Tapi untuk chap ini dari pemikiran sendiri kok. Dibantu sama temen juga sih~

chaz no danna : Makasih reviewnya^^!! MISS JILL!!! Hahaha.! Itu aja namanya! Kan biasa dipanggil kayak gitu. Oh ya, thanks banget udah ngasih ide pairing SasoHaku. Tapi Haku-nya nggak kujadiin female. Biarin aje keluarga Namikaze banyak yang nggak normal! Hehehe…

Eikaru : Makasih reviewnya^^!! Hahaha… unik dan ancur pastinya! Kalau Dei-nya cowok siapa yang bakal nerusin keturunan keluarga Uchiha? Ya nggak? Maaf ya untuk SasuNarunya, di chap ini nggak terlalu banyak (malah bisa dibilang hampir nggak ada!!). mungkin di chap berikutnya. Tapi saya nggak janji!!

SasuNaru Lover : Makasih reviewnya^^!! Wah, kalau diliat dari namenya ketahuan banget kalau Anda sangat menyukai SasuNaru! Saya juga lho!!*wink wink* Maaf sebesar-besarnya karena adegan SasuNaru nggak terlalu keliatan… mungkin di chap berikutnya ada…

Uchiha Nata-chan : Makasih reviewnya^^!! Tuh kan bener!! Emang saya yang salah kok!! Tapi… udah terlanjur niih… apa saya hapus aja ya?? Kalau chap ini gender familynya keliatan nggak? Waaahh~ saya benar-benar butuh saran nih!!

Meiffany : Makasih reviewnya^^!! (hehehe… padahal hasil maksa!) Chap ini gimana? Ngakak nggak? Kayaknya nggak deh coz nggak ada yang lucu. Nanti review lagi ya~ Harus!!!

Overall, Thank you Minna!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Siblings-Complex

Fandom : Naruto

Story by : Yuuri Uchiha-Namikaze

Rate : T

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary:

AU. Mau tidak mau—sebenarnya mau banget—Sasuke mulai mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto. Memang ringan untuk ukuran Sasuke.

Warning:

OOCness tingkat tinggi, GAJEness, GARINGness, SHOUNEN-AI!!! Bagi yang tidak suka warning tersebut, TINGGALKAN PAGE INI DENGAN MENEKAN 'BACK'!!

Have a nice read and hope you enjoy it! (^u^)

* * *

0o0o0o0[Chap. 3 Fujoshi and Fudanshi's Happiness]0o0o0o0

"Udah, Gaara!!! Dia udah pergi!! Nggak usah berontak lagi dong!!" seru Sasori sambil menahan Gaara yang berontak karena ditahan di kursi oleh seluruh saudaranya. Kelihatan banget kalau dia lagi marah-marah, mukanya merah gitu!

"Uchiha sialaaaaann!!!"

&&&

Yuu : Kenapa Gaara ditahan kayak gitu ya? Pake teriak lagi!? Kayaknya kita salah ambil setting waktu nih!! Duuh… gimana dong?

Ryo : *tiba-tiba muncul* Nih gue kasih video flashback-nya. Gue ngambil dari kamera keamanannya Sasori yang dipasang di depan pintu. Sapa tau berguna.

Yuu : Kamera keamanan?

Ryo : Iya. Sasori kerajinan masangin kamera keamanan di semua tempat (kecuali kamar mandi dan WC). Pusatnya kan ada di kamarnya, jadi gue ambil videonya dari situ. Ntar balikin ke gue ya, coz gue suka videonya.

Yuu : Iya deh. Thanks ya!

&&&

Flashback.

"Iya. Ini aku. Aneki kalian." Jawab Deidara sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Waah!! Aneki juga pulang!!" seru Naruto langsung loncat ke Deidara dan tentunya disambut Deidara.

"Kyaa! Naru-chan tambah imut plus maniiiss!!" seru Deidara gemas sambil memeluk Naruto erat.

"A… aduuh… sesaak…"

"Eh, maaf Naru-chan… habisnya aneki kangen banget sama kamu. Hampir satu tahun nggak liat muka imut Naru-chan…" Deidara melepas pelukannya. Naruto nyengar-nyengir gaje. Senang ternyata anekinya juga merindukannya.

"Ooohh… gitu ya??? Jadi kangennya cuma sama Naru-chan, gitu?? Kita nggak dikangenin??!" kata Ryo disertai anggukan Sasori. Gaara yang tadi berdiri di tangga udah turun mendekati tempat saudara-saudaranya berkumpul. Kemudian mata hijaunya menatap tajam seseorang yang sedari tadi berada tepat di belakang Deidara.

"Iya iya! Aneki juga kangen kok sama kalian semua! Tapi lebih kangen sama Naru-chan!!" seru Deidara membela diri. Kemudian dia menyadari tatapan siapa-dia dari Gaara langsung mengambil tindakan. "Kalian udah kenal kan sama dia?" tanyanya sambil menarik tangan 'seseorang' itu. "Itachi Uchiha. Masih ingat?"

"Oooh!! Anak sulung keluarga Uchiha itu ya?" tanya Ryo sambil menunjuk ke arah Itachi. Nggak sopan banget. Sasori dan Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk tanda ingat. Tetapi tiba-tiba ada aura hitam berada di sekiling Gaara.

"Uchiha. Ngapain lo disini?!" tanya—atau lebih tepatnya seru Gaara tajam. Yang lainnya pada bergidik, kecuali Ryo dan Itachi. Kenapa Itachi juga? Soalnya, Itachi dulu juga sering banget 'disambut dengan hangat' oleh Gaara. Apalagi kalau keperluannya itu menyangkut Deidara.

"Ngantarin Dei pulang. Kan bahaya kalau seorang wanita cantik seperti Dei pulang sendirian." Jawab Itachi tenang. Deidara yang dipuji cantik tersipu malu. Gaara mau marah, tapi nggak enak juga udah dianterin. Sisanya pada double sweatdrop.

"Ooohh… jadi Itachi-niichan ngantarin aneki. Terus nanti balik lagi ke Jerman?" tanya Naruto. Sasori dan Ryo ngangguk-ngangguk tanda ingin menanyakan pertanyaan itu juga. Gaara dalam hati berdoa kepada Kami-sama semoga Itachi kembali ke Jerman dengan tidak selamat. Sadis banget.

"Nggak, Naru-chan." Jawab Itachi lembut. Gaara kesal karena doanya tidak dikabulkan oleh Kami-sama. "Niichan juga mau jengukin orang tua dan adik niichan. Walaupun nggak seimut Naru-chan, Sasuke juga kan adik kandung niichan." Lanjutnya.

Kemudian Ryo mendekati Itachi. "Hei, elo udah pacaran ama aneki gue?" bisik Ryo. Wajah Itachi sedikit masam.

"Belum. Dei itu orangnya nggak peka. Sampai sekarang dia cuma nganggap aku sebagai sahabat." Jawab Itachi.

"Jyaah~!! Payah lo!! Kenapa nggak lo tembak aja dia?!" tanya Ryo. Suaranya rada kenceng, jadi bisa didenger sama semuanya. Deidara dan Naruto nggak mengerti apa yang Ryo dan Itachi bicarakan—mereka mengira kalau Ryo dan Itachi sedang membicarakan tentang perburuan binatang. Sedangkan Sasori dan Gaara ngerti banget jalan pembicaraan mereka. Sasori senyum-senyum gaje sambil memberikan tatapan 'kasihan-deh-lu' ke Itachi. Sedangkan aura-aura hitam pekat nan menyesakkan mengelilingi tubuh Gaara.

"Waduh, gimana ya? Susah juga sih ngatur waktu dan—weiits!!" refleks Itachi menghindar dari tendangan cepat by Gaara. Kemarahan Gaara udah sampai ubun-ubun!! Jujur saja, dia nggak rela aneki tersayangnya pacaran—apalagi sampai menikah dengan Itachi. Kenapa? Soalnya dia pernah denger kabar kalau Itachi itu playboy! Tentu saja dia nggak mau kalau Deidara jadi korban ke-playboy-an Itachi. Sebenernya sih, kabar itu nggak bener. Gosip itu dibuat oleh para lelaki yang sudah punya pacar, supaya pacarnya itu nggak tertarik sama Itachi. Sudah banyak korbannya sih! Dan hebatnya lagi, gosip itu didukung oleh Itachi fansgirl! Katanya sih biar nggak banyak saingan. Taktik yang hebat banget tuh! Lagian fakta berkata bahwa Itachi BELUM PERNAH PUNYA PACAR!! Gimana mau jadi playboy kalau pacar aja belum punya.

Oke, back to the story/video.

"Gaara!! Berhenti!!" seru Deidara. Tetapi Gaara nggak mau berhenti. Berbagai pukulan maupun tendangan yang lain dilepaskannya ke Itachi. Sayangnya—atau untungnya berhasil dihindari oleh Itachi. Gaara nggak mau nyerah, dengan sekuat tenaga dia melepaskan pukulan mautnya dan… sedikit menyerempet dagu Itachi. Walaupun bagitu, pukulan tadi berhasil membuat Itachi hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Ryo dan Sasori dengan sigap langsung menahan tangan dan kaki Gaara agar tidak menyerang lagi. Tapi Gaara malah berontak, membuat para aniki kewalahan.

"Gaara!! Berhenti nggak lo?! Elo itu kenapa sih?? Lagi PMS kah??" seru Ryo sebel karena kebagian tugas menahan kaki Gaara yang memberontak.

"Itachi-kun!! Cepat pergi!! Bahaya kalau kamu tetap di sini!!" seru Deidara. Itachi mengangguk pelan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze itu. Gaara masih berusaha lepas dari kedua anikinya sambil berteriak 'Uchiha sialan!!!'. Naruto membantu Ryo dan Sasori membawa Gaara ke kursi terdekat. Deidara mengusap wajah Gaara yang keringatan dengan tisu.

"Udah, Gaara!!! Dia udah pergi!! Nggak usah berontak lagi dong!!" seru Sasori sambil menahan kedua tangan Gaara pada kursi. Kelihatan banget kalau dia lagi marah-marah, mukanya merah gitu!

"Uchiha sialaaaaann!!!"

End of Flashback

Selesai menenangkan Gaara, semua saudaranya langsung tepar di lantai. Menenangkan Gaara memang melelahkan banget! Apalagi kalau sudah marah besar. Untung Gaara marahnya jarang-jarang. Kalau sering, siap-siap hibernasi deh.

"Hadaaah…!! Tepar gue…! Pegel-pegel nih. Gue mau ke kamar dulu." Kata Ryo sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Naik tangga saja harus pegangan, kalau nggak bisa-bisa nglundung ke bawah

"Gaara… jangan ngambek lagi ya…?" kata Sasori lemah. Sebenarnya dia juga mau ke kamar, tapi badannya nggak bisa diajak kompromi, jadi terbaringlah dia di lantai beralaskan permadani hijau lembut.

"Udah deh. Aku mau ke kamar dulu." Jawab Gaara sambil menuju kamarnya yang di lantai atas juga.

Karena tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan lagi, cukup untuk hari ini. Singkatnya Deidara, Sasori dan Naruto tertidur di ruang keluarga saking capeknya.

***

Keesokan harinya.

Naruto berjalan dengan gontai menuju kelas. Dia diantar Gaara sampai gerbang. Walaupun sekolahnya sama—namanya doang yang sama, tapi gedung SMP dan SMA terpisah lumayan jauh, jadi Gaara nggak bisa mengantar Naruto sampai gedungnya. Baru saja Naruto mau menggeser pintu kelasnya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang lebih dulu menggesernya. Kontan tubuh Naruto oleng dan terjatuh ke tubuh seseorang di depannya.

"Aah… maaf…" gumam Naruto pelan.

"Dobe? Kamu kenapa? Kok lemes banget?" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap menopang tubuh Naruto. Ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu, tapi akal sehatnya melarangnya untuk berbuat lebih dari sekadar menopang.

"Teme… aku…"

"Sudahlah…! Kamu ke UKS aja!!" kata Sasuke. Kemudian dia mengalungkan tangan Naruto di lehernya dan berjalan menuju ruang UKS. Beruntung ruangannya nggak terlalu jauh, jadi bisa dengan cepat tiba di sana. Ruangannya kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Yang ada hanya dua tempat tidur yang masing-masing ditutupi gorden dan sebuah meja serta tempat duduk. Sasuke mendudukan Naruto di salah satu tempat tidur terdekat, lalu mengangkat kaki Naruto agar dia bisa berbaring.

"Tidurlah." Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto pelan, membuat Naruto terbaring.

"Nggak mau…"

"Kamu kelelahan, Naruto! Kalau nanti kamu sakit gimana?? Atau kamu mau istirahat di rumah aja?" tawar Sasuke.

"Ng… aku ada janji sama Iruka-sensei. Dia mau nraktir aku ramen…" jawab Naruto lemah. Sekadar informasi, perjanjian antara Naruto dan Iruka adalah jika Naruto bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam pelajaran bahasa Jepang, Iruka akan mentraktirnya ramen Ichiraku.

Kenapa dibuat perjanjian seperti itu?

Karena nilai pelajaran bahasa Jepang Naruto menurun. Jadi untuk menaikkannya, Iruka membuat perjanjian seperti itu kepada Naruto, yang tentu tidak akan bisa ditolak oleh bocah pirang ini. Dan karena Naruto sukses mendapatkan nilai sempurna, jadi hari ini adalah hari pembayarannya. Makanya Naruto bela-belain masuk sekolah sampai harus ngerayu kakak-kakaknya—yang mati-matian melarangnya namun diizinkan juga karena nggak tahan melihat puppy eyes Naruto.

"Nggak mau tahu! Pokoknya mending kamu pulang aja! Nanti aku bilangin ke Iruka-sensei traktirannya nanti aja kalau kamu udah masuk." Sasuke mengambil ponselnya, mencari-cari nomor, kemudian menekan tombol call.

Tuut Tuut. "Halo?" terdengar suara wanita yang lembut dari seberang sana.

"Halo, Dei-san. Ini adiknya Itachi." Jawab Sasuke

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. Ada apa?"

"Begini, Naruto…"

"Hah?!! Naru-chan kenapa??! Dia sakit?!? Sekarang dia gimana!?? Nanti aku ke sekolah jemput Naru-chan! Tolong jaga dia baik-baik, Sasuke-kun!!" sambungan terputus.

"Eh? Padahal aku belum bilang apa-apa…" gumam Sasuke.

"Haha… aneki memang kayak gitu." Jelas Naruto. "Berarti nanti aku dijemput ya? Sasuke, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Iruka-sensei ya."

"Iya, ntar kusampaikan."

"Oh ya, Sasuke, kamu nggak masuk kelas? Perasaan ini udah waktunya pelajaran Kakashi-sensei."

"Huh, si guru-mesum-suka-baca-buku-orange-tukang-telat-pacarnya-Iruka-sensei itu paling telat lagi. Aku nungguin kamu aja di sini sampai dijemput." Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan wali kelasnya itu. Sedikit iri juga sih, coz Kakashi bisa dengan mudahnya pacaran dengan Iruka. Lha dia? Belum bisa pacaran sama Naruto gara-gara kakaknya yang overprotective itu. Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto sambil sesekali memandang wajah manis nan polos Naruto ketika memejamkan mata. Oouuh… Sasuke ingin sekali mencium wajah itu, atau paling tidak bibir pink mungil yang sedikit terbuka itu.

'_Jangan Sasuke… jangan!! Bisa-bisa kamu dibunuh kakaknya itu!!_' batin Sasuke berseru ketika Sasuke secara tidak sadar mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Cepat-cepat dia menjauh.

BRAK!!

"Naru-chan!!! Kamu kenapa??! Ada yang sakitkah?? Atau demam??! Kan tadi pagi aneki udah bilang mendingan kamu nggak usah sekolah saja!!" seru Deidara—yang dengan cepatnya langsung nyosor ke dalam. Diikuti Itachi di belakangnya.

"Naru nggak papa kok, aneki. Cuma lemes saja…"

"Haduuh~! Kamu itu bikin aneki khawatir tahu nggak!! Ya udah, kita langsung pulang aja! Sasuke-kun, tolong bilangin Naru-chan izin pulang cepat sama gurunya, ya! Tachi-kun, tolong angkat Naru-chan ke mobil dong!" pinta Deidara sambil menatap Itachi penuh harap. Tetapi Sasuke menatap anikinya dengan tajam. Itachi menghela napas pasrah. Akhirnya dengan segenap hati, dia menolak permintaan Deidara dengan gelengan pelan. Jelas Deidara terlihat kecewa.

"Sasuke saja yang ngegendong Naru-chan sampai mobil." Kata Itachi dengan singkat. Sebenarnya dia sudah merencanakan hal ini. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze bahwa Sasuke menyayangi Naruto lebih dari sekadar sahabat. Dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum pula Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah mendengar perkataan singkat anikinya. Sedangkan Deidara—yang mengerti maksud Itachi—memandang Sasuke penuh harap. Naruto sedari tadi hanya diam—dia terlalu lemas untuk mendengar.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun~ sebentar saja kok…" pinta Deidara sambil mengatupkan telapak tangannya. O-ow, kalau sudah begini artinya permintaan Deidara tidak bisa ditolak lagi. Mau tidak mau—sebenarnya mau banget—Sasuke mulai mengangkat tubuh mungil Naruto. Memang ringan untuk ukuran Sasuke. Ternyata Naruto sudah tertidur. Itachi sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar adiknya itu berjalan di depan mereka—Itachi dan Deidara. Deidara senyum-senyum a la fujoshi, sedangkan Itachi tersenyum senang telah memberi adiknya kesempatan menggendong Naruto—a la bridal style.

***

Di kelas IX-1 (kelas Naruto dan Sasuke di lantai 3)

Anak-anak di kelas masih ribut, pertanda guru belum datang. Kiba yang duduk di dekat jendela menghela napas bosan. Tidak ada Naruto di kelas, berarti sekolah akan sangat membosankan bagi Kiba karena tidak ada orang yang bisa diisengin—sebenarnya banyak, tetapi Kiba lebih suka tanggapan sahabatnya itu daripada tanggapan orang lain setelah diisengin. Lagipula pacarnya, Hinata, sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Tenten. Kemungkinan besar mereka sedang bergosip, atau paling tidak membicarakan seputar dunia Yaoi. Kiba tahu bahwa pacarnya itu adalah seorang fujoshi, namun masih straight dan tentu saja tidak rela Kiba beryaoi-ria dengan cowok lain. "Ya ampun, Hinata-chan! Aku ini normal dan selamanya akan tetap normal! Kalau aku nggak normal, mana mungkin aku mau pacaran dengan cewek!!" itulah perkataan Kiba sewaktu ditanyain Hinata tentang orientasi seksualnya.

Dengan wajah amat-sangat bosan, Kiba melihat-lihat ke luar jendela. Pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah langit biru dengan sedikit berawan. Kemudian dia melihat ke bawah. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat Sasuke MENGGENDONG Naruto yang tertidur pulas, diikuti dua orang dewasa.

"Hinata-chan!! Hinata-chan!!" panggil Kiba sambil terus melihat ke bawah.

"Ada apa, Kiba-kun?" Hinata mendatangi tempat Kiba. Kemudian dia melihat arah pandang pacarnya itu dan langsung tersentak kaget. "Tenten!! Cepat kemari!!" panggilnya.

"Kenapa sih, Hina—Waaoww!!" Tenten dengan semangat langsung mengeluarkan HP kameranya dan memotret adegan yang—menurutnya—HOT itu. Hinata langsung meminta foto tersebut untuk dikirimkan ke HP-nya. Sementara itu, Kiba nyengar-nyengir gaje melihat adegan tersebut. Wah, sepertinya sekarang akan menjadi rahasia umum nih.

'_Semoga beruntung, Sasuke. Aku mendukungmu._' Batin Kiba. Sebenarnya dia sudah lama mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadap Naruto, tetapi dia diam saja. '_Hehe… ada berita bagus nih._' Dasar Kiba. Ternyata dia adalah fudanshi terselubung!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan kencang nan melengking—jelas sekali berasal dari cewek. Kiba dapat merasakan telinganya berdengung sesaat setelah mendengar teriakan nyaring tersebut. Lebih tepatnya suara itu berasal dari para Sasuke fangirls yang melihat foto yang diambil Tenten. Hilang sudah kesempatan mereka untuk mendekati si pangeran es. Tidak lupa tangisan pilu dari para Naruto fanboys/girls yang juga kehilangan kesempatan mendekati si cowok pirang manis. Kiba menggelengkan kepala. Sedangkan Hinata dan Tenten memasang muka sebal. '_Dasar aneh semuanya! Jelas-jelas mereka itu cocok tahu!!_' batin mereka berdua—dan tentu saja para fujoshi dan fudanshi lainnya.

***

Mereka berempat sampai di mobil sport hitam milik Itachi. Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di jok belakang supir. "Nah, sekarang kamu kembali ke kelas gih! Sekalian kasih tahu gurunya kalau Naruto izin nggak masuk sekolah." Kata Itachi sambil misuh-misuh gaje. Sasuke menggeram kesal, sedangkan Deidara tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih ya, Sasuke-kun, mau repot-repot bawa Naru-chan sampai mobil." Deidara tersenyum tulus sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Alaaah~ paling dia juga seneng kok ngegendong Naru-chan!!" sambung Itachi yang sudah menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Belum sempat Sasuke menendang pintu mobil kesayangan anikinya—tentunya dengan wajah memerah—mobil itu sudah melaju duluan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Che, baka aniki!" seru Sasuke sebal sambil menendang batu yang berada di dekatnya. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

***

Di kelas IX-1 (lagi)

"Heh!! Mereka itu cocok banget tahu nggak seeh!!? Serasi!! Mending nanti kita suruh aja mereka pakai kostum yang serasi!!" seru Tenten sebal melihat perdebatan antara Sasuke fangirls dan Naruto fanboys/girls tentang hubungan mereka itu. Seperti, 'Naru-chan yang imut dan baik hati itu nggak pantas sama Sasukempret yang sok cool plus sok ganteng itu!!" lalu, 'Woi!! Sasuke-kun itu memang cool plus ganteng tahu!! Situ aja yang sirik!! Lagian juga apaan tuh Naruto! Sok akrab sama Sasuke-kun!! Udah gitu berisik lagi!!" kemudian, 'Sasuke tuh yang sok-sok akrab sama Naru-chan!! Pakai acara ngegendong segala lagi!! Kalau Naru-chan sadar, pasti langsung ditabok!! Jangankan Naru-chan, gue aja pingin banget nabok kok!!'' dll.

SREEEK. Seluruh kelas langsung terdiam dan mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke depan pintu. Di sana berdiri seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah datar, dingin dan tidak seperti biasanya. Terlihat muram. Tentu saja karena seharian ini dia tidak akan bertemu Naruto di sekolah. Dengan aura yang tidak mengenakkan, dia duduk di bangkunya.

Kiba senyam-senyum—atau lebih tepatnya cengar-cengir sendiri sambil menghampiri bangku Sasuke. Hinata, Tenten, dan teman-teman sebangsanya langsung berbisik-bisik sambil ketawa-ketiwi gaje. Sedangkan siswa-siswi yang lain menatap Kiba dana Sasuke dengan serius, sepertinya mereka ingin tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan mereka berdua mengingat mereka memang tidak begitu dekat.

"Hei Sasuke, Naruto ke mana?" tanya Kiba memulai basa-basinya. Mendengar itu, semburat merah tipis terlihat di wajah Sasuke. Kiba harus mati-matian menahan tawa. Sementara Sasuke sama sekali belum menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. '_Langsung aja deh. Gue pingin tahu gimana reaksinya. Pasti seru!!_' batin Kiba usil.

"Woi! Kok nggak dijawab sheeh!! Bukannya elo yang tadi sempat 'ngegendong' dia??" tanya Kiba dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata ngegendong. Seperti yang Kiba perkirakan, wajah Sasuke langsung berubah warna menjadi merah padam tanpa melewati merah dulu. Tawa Kiba langsung meledak. "BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Gila!! Coba elo liat muka elo sekarang!! Ahahaha!!! Lucu banget!! Beneran! Sumpah!! Duh, gila!! Perut gue sakit banget!!" Kiba sampai harus memegang perutnya.

"Elo… tadi… ngeliat…"

"IYA BANGET LHO, UCHIHA-KUN~!!!" jawab seluruh fujoshi dan fudanshi yang ada di kelas—termasuk Tenten dan Hinata. Mereka langsung teriak-teriak kegirangan. Yang lain? Pada pundung semua di pojokan. Sekarang wajah Sasuke benar-benar merah—mungkin seluruh darahnya pada mampir ke wajahnya.

"Udahlah Sasuke. Tenang aja. Kita-kita nggak bakal ngasih tahu ke anak-anak lain kok." Kata Kiba sambil sesekali cekikikan. Hinata dan Tenten yang mendengar itu langsung memberikan deathglare terbaik mereka kepada Kiba. Mereka merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk menyampaikan informasi ini ke para fujoshi dan fudanshi lainnya. Kiba yang merasa ciut melihat deathglare dari pacarnya—yang pertama kalinya itu—kemudian menambahkan beberapa kalimat, "Tapi kalau keceplosan nggak nanggung ya~"

Sasuke merasa menyesal—sekaligus sangat beruntung—sempat menggendong tubuh mungil Naruto. Dia tidak tahu kalau akan begini jadinya. Tetapi dengan sekuat tenaga memasang wajah datar seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kemudian dia menarik napas untuk sekadar menenangkan diri. Ternyata suara riuh di kelasnya malah membuatnya semakin tidak tenang. Dengan sedikit berlari, dia keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke atap sekolah.

***

Sepulang sekolah.

Sasuke disuruh oleh sang wali kelas—Iruka untuk menjenguk sekalian mengantarkan catatan pelajaran. Awal-awalnya Kiba yang ingin mengantarkannya. Tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi, akan lebih baik kalau Sasuke saja yang mengantarkannya. Hampir seluruh kelas langsung riuh mendengarnya. Dan yang paling membuat Sasuke muak adalah SELURUH FUJOSHI DAN FUDANSHI DI SEKOLAH MENGETAHUI INSIDEN 'ITU'!! Mantep banget dah. Terpaksa Sasuke harus melewati jalan pintas untuk menghindari mereka.

Akhirnya sampailah dia di depan rumah Naruto. '_Oke, Sasuke. Bersikaplah seperti biasa. Jangan terlalu mencurigakan. Lupakan saja dulu insiden manis itu!_' batin Sasuke.

Kemudian dia melangkah ke depan pintu rumah dan menekan belnya.

Ting Tong.

Ryo muncul di balik pintu dengan mengenakan pakaian dokternya. Sepertinya dia sedang mencampurkan bahan-bahan kimia lagi. "Oh Sasuke. Mau jenguk Naru-chan kan? Noh, dianya di atas bareng aneki dan Itachi." Kata Ryo tanpa disuruh. Setelah permisi sebentar, Sasuke langsung naik ke lantai atas. Beruntung hari ini Gaara lagi nggak ada, soalnya dia sedang sibuk dengan urusan OSISnya. Belum lagi tentang persiapan ulang tahun sekolah. Tepar tepar deh.

Begitu Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Naruto, matanya langsung disambut dengan warna orange cerah, warna kesukaan Naruto. Belum lagi barang-barangnya yang nggak kalah mencolok. Membuat mata Sasuke buta sesaat. Setelah terbiasa, mata Sasuke beralih ke sang pemilik kamar yang terbaring lemah di ranjang. Dengan dua orang dewasa di sekitarnya, Deidara dan Itachi.

"Naru-chan… besok kamu nggak usah masuk sekolah aja ya? Kamu demam tuh. Nanti tambah lemes lagi." Deidara meletakkan kompresan di dahi Naruto. Wajah Naruto memerah karena demam yang ia derita. Deidara benar-benar cemas akan keadaan adik bungsunya itu.

"Tapi aneki… Naru mau ketemu ama temen-temen Naru…"

"Aduuh~ kan itu bisa besok-besok lagi. Pokoknya besok Naru-chan nggak boleh masuk sekolah, titik. Lagian kan ada—Ooh, Sasuke-kun! Ke sini!! Naru-chan kangen sama kamu!" seru Deidara. Wajah Naruto yang sudah merah bertambah merah lagi mendengar perkataan kakaknya yang agak aneh itu. Sedangkan Sasuke terus memasang wajah stoicnya. Walaupun begitu tetap saja, beda di luar, beda di hati. Sasuke berdebar-debar mendekati Naruto. Apalagi ketika melihat wajah manis Naruto tang memerah, terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan!!

"Ini. Catatan dari Iruka-sensei. Aku sudah menyampaikan pesanmu padanya." Kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan catatan itu di meja belajar Naruto.

"Makasih ya, Sasuke." kata Naruto lemas sambil tersenyum manis. Sasuke langsung memalingkan muka. Nggak tahan melihat wajah imut itu terus-terusan. Bisa-bisa dia jadi orang dungu di depan Dobenya itu.

"Oh iya. Tadi ada pesan dari Kiba. Katanya buat pesta kostum nanti temanya bebas. Trus bakal ada kontes pemilihan kostum siapa yang paling bagus dan cocok. Yang menang bakalan dapat 10 voucher makan gratis di restoran tertentu." Wajah Naruto yang sayu kini berubah menjadi sumringah. Dia langsung mengambil posisi duduk.

"Beneran?! Ramen juga bisa kan??" tanya Naruto bersemangat. Membayangkan sepuluh mangkok ramen extra jumbo benar-benar membuatnya melupakan penyakitnya.

"Mungkin…"

"Yaaay!! Pokoknya harus menang!! Harus!!" seru Naruto. Deidara yang mendengarnya juga ikut bersemangat.

"Waaah~ Naru-chan mau ikutan pesta kostum ya? Mau aneki bantu milihin kostumnya??" pinta Deidara. Bisa dilihat sekarang matanya berkilat-kilat. Itachi tahu bahwa kalau sampai mata Deidara seperti itu, bisa dipastikan kalau Deidara sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang menurutnya menyenangkan, seperti mendapatkan ide dalam mencampurkan bahan-bahan kimianya. Tapi anehnya, Itachi juga merasakan firasat yang tidak mengenakkan yang mengatakan bahwa ide Deidara kali ini kemungkinan besar juga akan melibatkan dirinya dalam kerepotan.

"Boleh aja, aneki. Tapi yang bagus ya!!" jawab Naruto. Deidara amat sangat bahagia. Itachi justru merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengarkan duo blonde itu berbicara.

"Beres deh, Naru-chan! Serahin aja semuanya sama aneki!!"

Brak!!

"Jangan!!" seru Sasori yang mendorong pintu kamar Naruto dengan kasar. "Pokoknya jangan!! Entah kenapa aku dapat firasat buruk nih!!" kata Sasori. Itachi sedikit bersyukur dan sedih karena firasatnya itu bisa saja benar-benar terjadi.

"Sasori!! Tadi kamu nguping ya?!" balas Deidara.

"Iya sih, tapi—aakh!! Nggak penting!! Pokoknya aneki nggak boleh milihin kostumnya Naru-chan! Bahaya!!" serunya lagi.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Deidara keluar dari ruangan Naruto dengan anggunnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

'_Gawat nih!!_' batin Sasori dan Itachi berbarengan.

-

Tbc

* * *

Y/N:

Hadaaah!!! Tepar saya!!! Mau ujian masih sempat-sempatnya nulis fanfic! Dasar anak ngucil!! Naah~ sekarang konflik mulai sedikit keliatan kan?? Soal garing dan gaje juga masih nempel sih… maafkan saya karena belum bisa membuat cerita yang bagus dan menarik T,T. dan mohon bantuannya!!

Balasan review :

Lupy dulpin : Makasih reviewnya ^^!! Sorry banget!! Untuk cerita yang satu itu mungkin apdet paling cepet selesai UN SMP!! Saya usahain apdet cepet!

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki : Makasih reviewnya ^^!! Hahahay~ rame banget emang!! Saya juga suka Naruto yang masih kecil imut-imut itu!! Kawaii~!! Maaf untuk kemunculan Narutonya… di chap ini dikit banget… Gomenasai…

CCloveRuki : Makasih reviewnya ^^!! Ganti pen-name niih? Haku yang dimaksud emang yang sama Zabusa itu. Psst!! Diem-diem aja ya… Sasori emang salah nafsir gendernya Haku! Hakunya juga kayak cewek banget!! Soal kostum… lihat aja di chap depan. Mungkin bakalan ada.

Akaneko Teme-Dobe UchiMaki : Makasih reviewnya ^^!! Waaah… saya curiga jangan-jangan Neko-senpai belum baca chap pertama ya? Ryo itu habis dari London, kuliah hapir satu tahunan lamanya. Deidara juga gitu, tapi kalau dia dari Jerman, bareng Itachi. Hohoho!! Tentu saya akan tetap menulis SasuNaru (mungkin)!!

Uchiha Nata-chan : Makasih reviewnya ^^!! Saya udah minta izin sama KP-senpai (sesudah ngapdet chap 2). Tatapi… belum dibalas-balas!! Mungkin PM saya udah dibaca, tapi biasanya KP-senpai menjawabnya kalau dia udah mau apdet ceritanya. Intinya, sekalian. Yup!! Tepat sekali!! Yang datanga dengan Dei itu memang Itachi. SasuNarunya juga udah saya usahain tuh. Kurang ya? Eh, nggak tau deh…

chaz no danna : Makasih reviewnya ^^!! Enak aja gue dibilangin sarap!! Tak tending baru tau koe!!

Himechii satsuki : Makasih reviewnya ^^!! Waah~ ada lagi nih yang ganti pen-name! soal gaunnya… liat aja deh di chap depan!! Mungkin lho ya… Yupz!! Tepat! Yang datang dengan Deidei itu emang Itachi!! Dan jangan tarik rambut saya!!! Udah tipis nih!!

Meiffany : Makasih reviewnya ^^!! Akhirnya datang juga kao!!! Bukan ada-ada aja, tapi aja-aja ada!!

Eikaru : Makasih reviewnya ^^!! Hah?! Nggak ancur?? Kok bisa?? *bingung sendiri* kadar humor di chap ini juga rada kurang (baca: berkurang drastis!!) dan deidei memang dateng bareng Itachi. Mereka belum nikah lhoo!! Pacaran aja belom!! SasuNarunya udah ada nih!! Tapi nggak terlalu kentara… (halah)

Uchiha Ai-chan Uzumaki : Makasih reviewnya ^^!! JANGAN PANGGIL SAYA SENPAAIIII!!! *tereak pake toa**ditimpukin tetangga* saya belum genap satu taon di sini!! Singkatan itu saya dapat dari H2P. kalau soal Haku lebih manis dari Naru… itu cuma menurut Sasori aja. Mungkin karena udah terlalu lama melihat Naru, jadinya ya kayak gitu…

sasunaru lover : Makasih reviewnya ^^!! Yupz!! Pairing gaje yang dikasih tau oleh teman saya!! Gaara emang galak banget!! Judulnya aja Siblings-complex, ya Gaaranya itu yang… gitu deh! Maaf ya saya lambat apdet… SasuNarunya juga sedang saya usahain nih!!

Overall, Thank you Minna!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : OOC tingkat tinggi, GAJE, GARING, SHOUNEN-AI!! Bagi yang tidak suka warning tersebut, TINGGALKAN PAGE INI DENGAN MENEKAN 'BACK'!!

Hope you enjoy it! ^u^

0o0o0o0[Kostum Naruto]0o0o0o0

Malam harinya di kediaman Namikaze.

"Taraaa!! Ini dia kostum-kostumnya!!" seru Deidara sambil membawa sebuah kardus besar. Kemudian dia menjatuhkannya di lantai.

"Waaah!! Banyak banget kostumnya!!" seru Naruto girang, matanya berbinar-binar. Ryo dan Gaara hanya melihat kedua blonde itu dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Sedangkan Sasori masih merasakan firasat buruk.

"Naru-chan, kita cobain dulu satu-satu ya!! Nanti baru dinilai sama aniki-anikimu ini!!" kata Deidara. Kemudian dia mengambil beberapa kostum dan mendorong Naruto masuk ke kamarnya yang di lantai bawah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aneki dapat kostum itu dari mana? Beli?" tanya Sasori. Gaara mengelengkan kepala. Sedangkan Ryo memasang tampang memikir.

"Mungkin dia ambil dari gudang? Atau dia simpan di kamarnya? Bukankah dulu dia juga pernah ikutan kontes kostum? Ingat kan, waktu itu dia meminta kepada Tousan dan Kaasan buat beli banyak banget kostum cewek? Mataku sampai silau melihatnya." Jelas Ryo. Kemudian dia, Gaara dan Sasori terbelalak.

"Tunggu… kostum cewek…? Jangan-jangan…" Sasori berkeringat dingin. Sedangkan Ryo manggut-manggut gugup. Gaara langsung ngacir ke kamarnya.

"ANEKIII!!! JANGAN BIKIN NARU-CHAN JADI BELEEENG (BENCIS KALENG)!!!" teriak Ryo dan Sasori bersamaan sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Deidara. Deidara dengan otak cemerlangnya ternyata sudah memasang dinding kedap suara agar tidak bisa mendengar suara sekeras apapun dari luar.

"Aduuh!! Gawat nih!! Naru-chan emang manis, tapi aku nggak mau kalau dia jadi beleng!!" seru Ryo. "Sas, kamu ada alat buat ngedobrak ni pintu nggak?"

"Ya nggak ada lah, aniki!!! Bisa-bisa aku dimarahin Okaasan dan Otousan!!" seru Sasori.

Kemudian pintu kamar itu terbuka. Terlihatlah Naruto dengan kostum a la maid yang berwarna biru cerah. Baju itu berlengan pendek dengan rok selutut yang sedikit mengembang. Belum lagi renda-renda berwarna putih serta pita berwarna putih a la maid di lehernya plus topi a la maid yang berwarna putih juga. Bener-bener persis cewek tulen!!

"Gimana? Manis banget kan?" tanya Deidara. Ryo dengan sigap langsung memencet hidungnya. Mata Sasori terbelalak.

Hening.

"Err… aniki… gimana?" tanya Naruto gugup. Ryo dan Sasori masih terdiam. Deidara mulai memutar-mutar tubuh Naruto, kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Hmm… lumayan siih. Tapi kita coba dulu kostum yang lain ya? Bisa aja yang lain malah lebih bagus." Seru Deidara semangat. Kemudian mereka masuk lagi ke kamar.

"Gilaaa!!! Manis bangeet!! Itu Naru-chan kan?" tanya Sasori.

"Ya iyalah itu Naru-chan!! Siapa lagi?! Gila! Bisa-bisa incest nih kita!!" seru Ryo sambil mengambil tisu yang ada di dekatnya. Buat apalagi kalau bukan buat ngelap MIMISAN.

"KITA?? Lo aja kali, gue enggak!! Udah ada orang yang gue sukain kok!!" seru Sasori. Terbentuklah seringaian dari bibir Ryo. '_Ups… keceplosan nih…_'

"Hehehey~ siapa tuh, Sas~?? Kok gue nggak tahu?? Kasih tahu dong~" ujar Ryo sambil nyenggol-nyenggol pundak Sasori. Kemudian adiknya itu menghela napas pasrah.

"Iya deh entar gue kasih tahu. Tapi jangan ditaksir ya! Gue nggak mau punya saingan." Jelas Sasori.

"Emang anaknya gimana sih? Cantik?"

"Banget!! Cantik banget!! Eh, mendingan nggak usah gue liatin ke elo deh! Entar elo pasti bakalan naksir! Ogah gue!!"

"Che, belagu lo! Sama aniki sendiri medit banget!"

Krek.

Pintu kamar terbuka lagi. Sekarang Naruto dipakaikan baju gothic lolita. Masih menggunakan rok. Apakah Anda tahu Misa Amane dari Death Note? Baju yang Naruto kenakan sekarang sangat mirip dengan apa yang Misa kenakan sewaktu pertama kali di rumah Light. Rambutnya juga dikasih bando warna hitam. Tangannya dari tadi sibuk membetulkan roknya yang terlalu pendek itu.

"NGGAK COCOK!!!" teriak Ryo dan Sasori.

"Terlalu terbuka!! Bisa-bisa Naru-chan diperkaos sama orang lain!! Nggak boleh!!" seru Ryo. Sasori manggut-manggut cepet.

"Kalau Misa Amane yang makai sih nggak apa-apa!! Dia tuh ada shinigaminya yang bisa ngelindungi dia!! Lha, Naru-chan??" seru Sasori menambahi. Ryo dan Sasori lumayan menyukai komik Death Note.

"Eh bukannya ada ya, shinigaminya…" gumam Ryo sambil memikirkan seseorang yang selalu galak dengan orang lain yang dekat dengan Naruto dan Deidara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"Heh!! Gitu-gitu adik kamu juga!! Lagian Gaara kan kecakepannya nggak bisa dibandingin dengan shinigami yang mukanya ancur-ancuran itu!!" balas Deidara. Ternyata Deidara juga suka komik Death Note!!

"Aneki… lepasin…" pinta Naruto. Deidara langsung terburu-buru mendorong Naruto masuk ke kamar. Sementara itu Ryo dan Sasori menghela napas lega.

"Aneki emang gila!! Bener-bener dijadiin manekin idup dah Naru-chan sama aneki!!" seru Sasori.

"Berikutnya kostum apalagi ya?" gumam Ryo sambil memasang pose berpikir. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke kotak kostum yang dikeluarkan Deidara. Masih banyak kostumnya di sana. "Liat-liat dulu deh. Sapa tahu ada yang cocok buat Naru-chan." Ryo mulai mengobrak-ngabrik kotak itu. Semakin banyak yang dia keluarkan dari kotak itu, semakin pucat pula kulitnya. Sasori pun tak jauh berbeda.

"APAAN NIH BAJU!!! KECEWEKAN SEMUA!!! DAN APA LAGI INI?! TELINGA KELINCI??!" Ryo langsung melempar telinga kelinci itu—dan tidak sengaja nemplok di wajah Sasori. "Iiih… gue nggak nyangka kalau aneki pakai baju beginian!"

"Enak aja!! Bukan aku yang makai baju itu tahu!!" Deidara udah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, tanpa Naruto. "Yang makai itu temenku, si Konan!!"

"Hoooh… pacarnya Pain-senpai itu? Trus aneki pakai baju yang mana?" tanya Sasori. Wajahnya pucat membayangkan anekinya memakai salah satu baju-baju itu.

"Aku nggak ada makai baju itu kok!"

"Hee?? Trus baju-baju ini buat apaan?"

"Buat kusewa, lumayan kan uangnya." Sasori dan Ryo langsung sweatdrop.

'_Jadi dia sampai merengek-rengek dibelikan ini semua hanya untuk disewakan?_' batin mereka.

"Lho, mana Naru-chan? Kok nggak keluar?" tanya Ryo celingak-celinguk.

"Noh, dia di dalam. Nggak mau keluar." Deidara menunjuk ke dalam kamar, diikuti tatapan 'kenapa?' dari kedua adiknya.

Di dalam, Naruto duduk di lantai dengan bersimpuh. Dia menggunakan baju CATMAID berwarna kuning yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Pakaian itu amat sangat minim dan tanpa lengan. Perut datarnya terekspos jelas. Sebagian besar paha mungilnya pun juga ikut terlihat. Dia memakai sarung tangan berbulu yang panjangnya sampai setengah lengan atasnya. Kakinya pun juga diberi sepatu boots lengkap dengan bulunya. Tak lupa dengan kuping kucing di kepalanya. Wajahnya sangat pucat.

CROOTT!!

Darah segar segera mengalir dengan deras (kalau tidak mau dibilang menyembur) dari hidung sang aniki tertua. Wajahnya merah padam. Keadaan Sasori juga tidak jauh beda dari anikinya. Wajahnya juga merah padam. Tangannya dengan sigap menekan hidungnya agar tidak keluar darah seperti anikinya. Sedangkan Deidara di luar tertawa terkikik-kikik.

"ANEKIIIIIII!!!" mereka berseru kesal terhadap sang aneki. Pemandangan di depan mereka benar-benar amat sangat—yaa… you know laah~! Deidara berlari sambil tertawa. Senang rasanya dapat melihat wajah konyol dari adik-adiknya itu.

***

Gaara sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Memindah-mindah channel dengan bosan. Sampai dia menemukan channel dengan menampilkan kartun Inuyasha. Yah lumayan lah daripada nggak ada.

"Wehehey!! Udah ada Inuyasha toh!? Nonton ah!" seru Sasori. Sementara itu Ryo dan Deidara sedang berdebat mengenai kostum Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang! Jangan pakai kostum aneki itu!! Walaupun Naru-chan manis, dia itu tetap cowok, tahu!!! Jangan bikin dia malah tambah cewek lagi!!" seru Ryo. Deidara yang nggak mau kalah langsung membalas.

"Tapi Naru-chan itu manis!! Bakal lebih manis lagi kalau dia pakai baju itu!!"

"Nggak!! Pokoknya nggak boleh!! Dia itu cowok, aneki!! COWOK!!" Ryo tetap bersikeras. Terkadang matanya menatap tangan anekinya, takut-takut Deidara udah megang jarum bius.

"Tapi kalau pakai yukata boleh kaaann~?"

"Yukata? Boleh juga tuh. Tapi kalau pakai yukata jadinya apaan?"

"Hmm… apa ya…" tanpa sengaja, mata Ryo tertohok pada apa yang sedang ditonton Sasori, Gaara dan Naruto—jangan tanya sejak kapan Naruto ada di situ. Yang dilihat Ryo adalah gambar yang menampilkan seluruh penampilan Inuyasha. Melihat telinga rubah itu, bibir Ryo langsung membentuk seringaian. Otak Deidara langsung menerjemahkannya menjadi tanda danger. "Ehem! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, wahai adikku tercinta?" tanya Deidara sarkastik. Ryo menoleh sebentar ke kakaknya, masih dengan seringaiannya yang khas.

"Ide yang sangat menarik, wahai kakakku tersayang." Langsung saja Ryo lari menuju kamar sekaligus lab pribadinya dan menguncinya dengan kunci sidik jari, kornea mata, sampai gembok besi—yang tentu saja akan sulit ditembus Deidara.

"Anak itu!! Pasti idenya bakal aneh-aneh!" Deidara yang bingung segera menghampiri adik-adiknya yang lain untuk ikut bergabung menonton film kartun. Ya, paling tidak untuk melepas penat. Dan ternyata gambar Inuyasha memang memberi inspirasi bagi orang yang bingung seperti Ryo dan Deidara. Sang aneki tertua itupun mendapatkan ide dan langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Naru-chan…" panggil Deidara. Naruto menoleh ke arah anekinya sambil tersenyum ceria. "Tentang kostummu… gimana kalau siluman rubah aja…? Kayak Inuyasha itu…" wajah Naruto tampak tampak senang. Dia bersyukur anekinya tidak lagi memakaikannya pakaian-pakaian cewek itu. Memikirkannya saja membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Boleh aja, aneki!! Tapi jangan kayak cewek ya!!"

"Tentu aja! Naru-chan tinggal pakai yukata, trus kuping dan ekor rubah. Sederhana tapi pasti cocok buat Naru-chan!" Naruto memandang anekinya sumringah, Gaara melihat mereka dengan sedikit minat, sedangkan Sasori kembali merasakan firasat buruk. "Sasori, kamu yang nyariin telinga ama ekor rubahnya ya!!"

JDERR!! Serasa ada petir menyambar di belakang Sasori.

"NGGAK MAU!! Nanti aku dijadiin manekin sama mbak-mbak jijay itu!!" seru Sasori nggak terima. Dia teringat lagi kejadian dimana ketika dia ikut-ikutan anekinya untuk membeli kostum, mbak-mbak di sana gemas dengan Sasori dan langsung memakaikannya dengan pakaian-pakaian yang 'wah!' Tidak, terima kasih. Dia sudah cukup trauma akan hal itu, walaupun itu sudah delapan tahun yang lalu. "Kenapa nggak aneki aja yang membelikan!?"

"Aduuh~ Sasori, aneki mau nyiapin yukatanya Naruto! Ryo juga nggak mungkin mau disuruh. Kalau Gaara, dia udah sibuk jadi panitia pesta. Kan tinggal kamu yang senggang! Tolong ya, Sasori!!" pinta Deidara memelas. Tapi Sasori tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Sekali nggak mau, tetap nggak—" perkataan Sasori terpotong ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit lagi akan 'menyentuh' lehernya. Ya, itu adalah jarum bius temuan baru Deidara. Warna merah jarum itu menandakan zat kimia yang terkandung lumayan berbahaya.

"Ini obat bius temuan baruku. Kamu akan 'mati suri' selama tiga minggu." Deidara memberitahukan hal itu seperti mengatakan 'Do or Die for a while!'. Sasori menelan ludah secara paksa. Tiga minggu tentu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Selain dia ketinggalan kuliah, dia juga nggak jadi bertemu dengan Haku yang rencananya akan ketemuan seminggu lagi. Sebelum Sasori menjawab tatapan Deidara, Ryo turun dari tangga dengan santainya.

"Aneki, jangan maksa Sasori gitu dong. Dia kan masih trauma. Nanti dia nggak bisa kencan deh." Ujar Ryo. Dia membawa tabung kecil berisikan cairan berwarna biru muda. Sedikit bergidik ketika melihat jarum merah yang dipegang Deidara; '_Pasti itu temuan barunya yang oh-so-dangerous._' Pikir Ryo.

"Tapi mau gimana lagi? Dan apa yang ada di tanganmu itu?!" tatapan Deidara menyipit. Ryo dengan bangga menunjukkan cairan itu lebih dekat lagi.

"Oh ini? Namanya cairan 'henge'. Dengan mengkonsumsi ini, beberapa bagian tubuhnya bakal berubah sesuai dengan DNA yang dimasukkan." Sasori manggut-manggut senang, tetapi Deidara semakin curiga. "Tapi ini mungkin belum sempurna. Jadi, bagian tubuh yang berubah belum tentu sesuai dengan yang kita inginkan."

"Jadi bisa aja yang berubah bukan ekor dan telinga, begitu?" Ryo mengangguk pelan. Wajah Sasori memucat. Kalau experiment anikinya itu gagal, tamatlah riwayatnya di tangan mbak-mbak jijay itu.

Sepertinya mereka melupakan sesuatu.

Gaara dengan tatapan dinginnya memandang saudara-saudaranya yang sedang berdebat. Sebenarnya dia sangat tidak setuju dengan ide Ryo. Tetapi kepalanya terlalu pusing sekarang. Sangat banyak yang dia pikirkan. Kegiatan OSIS, panitia acara, mencari sponsor, membuat undangan untuk tamu-tamu penting, dll. Segera dia masuk ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi pekerjaannya besok.

Kembali ke RyoSasoDei.

"Tapi kamu kok cepet banget bikinnya?" tanya Deidara sambil melihat cairan biru yang sekarang berada di tangannya.

"Sebenernya sih udah bikin dari dulu. Cuman belum sempurna banget. Yang ini udah kuperbaiki dikit, dan hanya bisa bertahan 4 jam."

"Bagus sih. Tapi, siapa yang bakalan nyari DNA rubahnya?" Sasori, Ryo dan Deidara berpikir sejenak. Kemudian muncullah sebuah nama dari hati sanubari mereka yang terdalam.

"Itachi."

***

"A-apa?! Kau memintaku untuk berburu rubah?!?" semprot Itachi di telepon, membuat Sasori harus menjauhkan sumber suara dari telinganya.

"Ya… ini untuk Naru-chan juga sih. Rencananya mau pakai kostum rubah dengan 'ramuan' aniki. Jadi mesti ada DNA rubah…" jawab Sasori sambil mengelus-elus telinganya.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku yang nyariin?? Kenapa nggak kamu aja??" Sasori menghela napas. Oke, ganti strategi!

Sasori meletakkan teleponnya di meja, masih dalam keadaan tersambung. Kemudian dia memasang raut wajah kecewa sambil menghela napas kasar dan mendatangi Deidara.

"Aneki, Itachi nggak mau tuh…"

Deidara langsung mengambil gagang telepon. Wajahnya benar-benar memelas, agar lebih menghayati. "Tachi-kun, tolong ya~?"

JLEB!! Suara Deidara yang memelas itu tentu amat sangat menusuk kalbu seorang Itachi Uchiha. Ingin nolak, susah. Ingin nerima, susah juga nyari rubah.

"Ta-tapi Dei… sulit mencari rubah…" Deidara menghela napas. Kemudian dia menyerahkan telepon itu ke Ryo yang dari tadi cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Hei Uchiha, kalau elo mau nyariin ntu rubah, gue kasih tau caranya nembak Deidara! Sampai ngelamar kalau perlu!!" Ryo sedikit berbisik, tetapi memberi penekanan di setiap kata. Itachi benar-benar berada di posisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menolak tawaran Ryo. "Tapi elo musti nyari sendiri! Tanpa bantuan bodyguard atau apapun itu. Ngerti?!"

"Oke oke! Fine! Kuusahain deh!" Cklek. Sambungan terputus. Ryo memasang gaya victory. Kemenangan untuk Ryo Namikaze.

'_Khekhekhe… asyik juga bisa ngerjain satu orang lagi!_' batin Ryo nista.

***

Keesokan harinya.

Gaara udah pergi ke sekolah. Naruto harus tidur di rumah, padahal dia masih bersikeras untuk masuk. Deidara sampai harus menggunakan penutup mata dan telinga agar tidak terpengaruh rengekan sang adik bungsu. Sekarang, Deidara sedang sibuk membongkar-bongkar yukata lama adik-adiknya yang pas untuk Naruto.

"Yap! I got it!!" Deidara merentangkan yukata berwarna putih keruh milik Sasori. Tiba-tiba Ryo muncul dari pintu.

"Lambat banget sih. Tuh cairan merahnya udah aku siapin. Warnanya juga udah mirip banget ama darah."

"Bagus. Tolong suruh Sasori buatkan dengan motif darah bececeran atau apalah namanya itu." Deidara menyerahkan yukata itu ke Ryo yang dengan malas-malasan menerimanya.

TIME SKIP.

"Naru-chaaan~!! Coba pakai ini!!" Deidara mengambil yukata berwarna putih keruh yang sudah diberikan motif bercak-bercak darah oleh Sasori. Naruto melihatnya dengan wajah sumringah. Kemudian Deidara mendorong Naruto masuk ke kamarnya. Di depan pintu, Ryo dan Sasori menunggu hasilnya.

"Kira-kira cocok nggak ya buat Naru-chan??" tanya Sasori.

"Buat Naru-chan, apa sih yang nggak cocok? Tinggal milihin pantes apa nggaknya aja." Jawab Ryo santai.

Pintu kamar Deidara terbuka. Ryo dan Sasori udah pasang mata buat menilai. Kemudian muncullah Naruto dengan yukata yang diberi Deidara. Agak kebesaran memang.

"Hmm… gue kira bakalan ada aura horrornya dikit, eh ternyata…"

"Malah tambah manis lho! Apa bercak darahnya kurang mengerikan ya…??" lanjut Sasori. Deidara memutar-mutar tubuh Naruto.

"Hmm… memang sih. Orang bukannya takut, malah tambah gemes sama Naru-chan. Pinginnya buat horror dikit…" Deidara menyentuh pipinya dengan telunjuk tanda berpikir.

"Oy, gimana kalau pakai softlens aja? Gue punya satu yang warnanya merah." Tawar Ryo.

"Kagak deh. Perasaanku tetap aja nggak ada horrornya. Mungkin karena telinga ama ekornya belum ada kali ya?" komentar Sasori.

"Mungkin. Sasori, kalau experiment Ryo gagal, dengan sangat terpaksa kamu yang membelinya, dengan uangmu." Ujar Deidara tenang. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di tubuh Sasori.

'_Oh Kami-sama dan Jashin-sama, hamba mohon selamatkanlah nyawa hamba!! Hamba belum ngapa-ngapain sama Haku. Hamba mohon dengan sangat!!_' batin Sasori berdoa sekuat tenaga.

***

Seminggu kemudian. Di Uchiha Mansion.

Itachi datang dengan pakaian yang sangat amat lusuh sambil membawa seekor rubah berwarna orange yang sedari tadi meronta-ronta ingin keluar. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat mengenaskan dan tidak elit. Itachi menyerahkan rubah itu ke salah seorang maidnya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengirimkan ke rumah Namikaze.

"Aniki? Kenapa lusuh begitu?" tanya Sasuke yang kebetulan bertemu Itachi di tangga. Itachi menoleh ke adiknya seperti kakek sihir menemukan mangsa.

"Habis berburu rubah… jangan tanya kenapa…" Itachi menaiki tangga dengan susah payah. '_Yaah… itung-itung ada untungnya juga buat aku dan Sasuke…_' batin Itachi menghibur diri.

***

Di rumah Namikaze.

Ting tong.

"Ya ya!! Sebentar!!" seru Sasori sambil tergopoh-gopoh menuruni tangga. "Ada apa ya?" tanyanya kepada seseorang di depannya. Orang itu membawa seekor rubah dari Itachi. Setelah selesai basa-basinya, Sasori segera menuju kamar Ryo.

"Aniki! Nih rubahnya dah ada!!" seru Sasori sambil memberikan rubah itu tepat diwajah Ryo yang sedang melakukan experiment.

"Ambil bulunya!! Banyak-banyak juga nggak papa! Tuh guntingnya ada di lemari." Perintah Ryo. Malas mengambil gunting, Sasori langsung mencabut salah satu bulu rubah itu. Walhasil setelah dicabut, si rubah langsung menggigit jari Sasori.

"WADAAW!!"

"Mangkanya… udah gue bilangin kok. Sini bulunya!" dengan tangan gemetar—coz berdarah—Sasori memberikannya. Entah diapakan bulu itu sampai-sampai tercampur dengan ramuan 'henge' Ryo. "Naah~ tinggal uji coba!!"

***

Sore harinya.

"Naru-chaaan!!" Ryo loncat dari lantai dua dan segera menghampiri Naruto. "Cepat minum ini!!" Naruto bengong. "Udah! Minum aja!!" Ryo membuka mulut Naruto dengan paksa kemudian meminumkan cairan 'henge' buatannya.

"RYO!!! Apa yang kau minumkan itu!?!?" teriak Deidara yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. "Jangan-jangan itu ramuanmu…" Ryo hanya membalasnya dengan nyengir.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terjatuh. Badannya sedikit bergetar. Deidara panik bukan main. "Naru-chan!!" Deidara mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto.

"Khekhekhe… kayaknya berhasil nih~!!" Deidara menatap Ryo tajam. Kemudian dia melihat wajah Naruto yang tertidur. Ada yang berbeda.

"Te-telinga Naru-chan…" benar saja. Telinga Naruto sudah berubah menjadi telinga rubah berwarna orange.

Krek krek.

"Suara apaan tuh??" Ryo dan Deidara mencari-cari asal suara itu. Dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari celana Naruto yang sobek, dan masih terus sobek.

Tuing.

"Ekor??"

"Wahahah!! Bener-bener sukses!!" seru Ryo kegirangan.

Tuing. Tuing. Tuing. Tuing. Tuing. Tuing. Tuing. Tuing.

"HAAH!!!??" Ryo dan Deidara berteriak kaget. Bener-bener nggak nyangka!! Ada Sembilan ekor yang tumbuh!!

"Nng~ aneki…" Naruto terbangun gara-gara teriakan saudara-saudaranya itu. "Kenapa…?" dia heran melihat Ryo dan Deidara melongo kayak orang o'on. Kemudian dia berdiri dan merasakan ada sesuatu di belakangnya. Diraba-raba sebentar dan dia berhasil menggenggam salah satu ekornya. "He? Ekor?"

"NARU-CHAN MANIIISS!!!" seru Deidara kegirangan dan langsung memeluk Naruto dengan brutal. Bisa dirasakan telinga rubah Naruto mendengung sebentar. Ryo tersenyum bangga melihatnya. Lalu Sasori keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apaan seeh!! Berisik tau ngga—" kaget plus cengo. Sasori terdiam membatu melihat Naruto dengan telinga rubah dan SEMBILAN ekor rubah.

"Oi, Sas!! Experiment gue sukses besar!! Jadi elo nggak usah ke tempat mbak-mbak jijay itu!! Terima kasih dong sama gue!!" Ryo menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempol. Bangga banget deh.

Sasori langsung menerjang anikinya itu dengan suka cita. "Makasih banget, aniki!!! Aku bisa terbebas dari neraka dunia itu!!!" serunya sambil memeluk Ryo erat.

"Anjrit!! Woi!! Jangan sampe meluk gini dong!!" Ryo mendorong Sasori kasar. Yang didorong malah senyam-senyum gajebo.

"Yes!! Kalo gini aku bisa kencan sama Haku dengan hati yang—"

"Kencan??"

DEG!! Suara Deidara yang penuh rasa ingin tahu itu sukses membuat jantung Sasori loncat dan hampir sampai di tenggorokan.

"Kencan dengan siapa, Saso-chan~?" Deidara tersenyum setan sambil menghampiri adiknya yang berkeringat dingin.

"Ng-nggak sa-sama siapa-siapa k-kok, aneki…" jawab Sasori gugup. Deidara tersenyum lembut (dibuat-buat) ke arah Sasori.

"Hee~? Saso-niichan udah punya pacar ya?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Kalau tadi aku nggak salah dengar, namanya Haku bukan sih??" tanya Deidara sambil tersenyum setan.

"Iya, namanya Haku. Katanya sih mereka mau jalan-jalan. Belum jadi pacar kok. Masih inceran." Jawab Ryo santai. Sasori memberikan deathglare ke arahnya, namun tidak mempan. "Udahlah, nggak usah dirahasiain kenapa sih? Dasar anak jaman sekarang."

Tiba-tiba Naruto terjatuh. Deidara langsung menghampiri dengan panik. Telinga dan ekor Naruto telah hilang.

"Wah wah. Bentar banget ya? Besok kupanjangin jangka waktunya 5 jam. Sas, tolong angkat naru-chan ke kamarnya dong!" perintah Ryo. Mau tidak mau, Sasori menurutinya.

"Aku pulang." Gaara masuk dengan wajah letih.

"Oh, selamat datang! Gaara capek ya? Mau langsung ke kamar?" sahut Deidara.

"Iya. Aneki, ini ada dua tiket ke festival nanti." Setelah menyerahkan tiket itu, Gaara langsung duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Lho? Kok cuma dua sih? Tiga dong biar pas!" ujar Ryo Gaara menatapnya tajam.

"Elo nggak dapet. Kasihan nanti yang ikut festival. Pasti bakalan elo kerjain. Kalau mau beli aja sendiri. Hari ini terakhir pembelian tiket." Jawab Gaara datar. Ryo mendengus kesal. Ternyata ketahuan juga rencananya.

"Oh ya, aneki. Minta dong tiketnya. Aku mau ngajakin Haku buat ke festival. Aneki nggak ikut kan?" tanya Sasori.

"Yee! Enak aja! Aku kan juga mau ikut!" seru Deidara.

Kring kring!!

Cklek. "Halo? Dengan keluarga Namikaze." Jawab Deidara.

"Hai Dei! Nanti kamu mau ikut nggak ke festival sekolah Naru-chan? Aku dapet dua tiket nih dari Sasuke." Kata Itachi di ujung telepon.

"Mau banget!! Oh ya, nanti coba kamu lihat deh kostum Naru-chan! Bagus banget lho!!"

"Iya. Oke deh, kujeput besok. Bye." Cklek.

"Sasori!! Ini tiketnya buat kamu aja!! Aku udah diajakin sama Tachi-kun! Dia dapet tiket dari Sasuke." seru Deidara. Kemudian tiket ditangannya langsung hilang disambar Sasori.

"Yupz! Makasih aneki!!"

"Lha? Aku kok nggak dapet seeh??!" tanya Ryo.

"Huh! Kamu nggak usah! Nanti pasti bakalan ngerjain orang." Jawab Deidara santai. Ryo hanya menghela napas pasrah.

***

Malam harinya.

Ryo dapat SMS dari Itachi tentang janjinya waktu di telepon. Dengan cepat Ryo membalasnya dengan pesan yang sangat panjang sampai ke detail-detailnya. Entah apa yang dia tulis. Kemudian Ryo berniat melihat Naruto sebentar untuk mengecek efek samping experiment-nya.

Begitu sampai di kamar Naruto, tanpa basa-basi dialangsung menghampiri si empunya kamar yang tertidur pulas. Mengecek suhu badan, detak jantung, dan lain-lain. Untungnya semua normal. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah pikiran muncul di benaknya.

'_Hmm, Gaara dan Sasuke dapat dua tiket. Jangan-jangan Naru-chan juga dapat!!_' Ryo langsung mengobrak-abrik tas Naruto. Tepat seperti dugaan Ryo, di kantong depannya terdapat dua tiket festival ultah sekolah. Seringaian mengerikan menghiasi wajah tampan Ryo.

'_Khekhekhe… besok malam akan menjadi hari yang mengasyikkan!!_'

-

Tbc

Y/N:

Akhirnya!! Kesampaian juga saya mau apdet!! Hehehe, US dah selese! Tinggal UP (Ujian Praktek) nih! Doain saya, minna!! Semoga saya bisa dapet SMA yang diinginkan my mom!!

Balasan review :

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki : Makasih reviewnya!! Kostumnya udah ada kan?? Narunya tambah imut nggak? Pestanya chapter depan bakalan ada deh! Tunggu ya!

Assassin Cross : Makasih reviewnya!! Waah~ senpai pingin nyium Naru ya? Sama dong! Tapi… *ngelirik SasuGaaDei* banyak penghalangnya! Pair SasuNaru emang beken abis! Tapi di chap ini belum ada… mungkin di chap depan ada. Tunggu ya!

Cinara Hatake : Makasih reviewnya!! Udah tau kan hasil karya Dei? Kostum princess? Ntar Ryo ama Sasori marah lagi. Mereka protektip bgt ma Naru. Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya!

C0coNdvl78 : Makasih reviewnya!! Buseet! Susah banget nulis namanya! Udah nggak penasaran kan? Maaf apdetnya kelamaan… tunggu chap depan ya! (tapi pake lama, hehehe)

Yufa Ichibi's : Makasih reviewnya!! Telat? Nggak papa kok! Yang penting review! Hehehe… keliatan kok dari penname-nya. Ichibi = Gaara. Maaf, Gaara ma Naru nggak saya jadiin pairing. Semoga nggak mengecewakan.

Inuzuka eun yufa : Makasih reviewnya!! Kok yang namanya Yufa ada dua ya? Sasu mah mana mau nunjukin semangat muda macam Lee. Kalau dia semangat jatuh cinta *halah!* Tunggu chap depan ya!

85foxy : Makasih reviewnya!! Kok bisa manis? Padahal nggak saya kasih gula lho… pengen makan Naru? Waaah~ mesti lewatin mereka dulu! *nunjuk-nunjuk SasuGaaDeiRyoSaso*

chaz no danna : Makasih reviewnya!! Yang chap ini suka nggak? SasuNaru-nya nggak muncul nih. Nggak bisa cepet-cepet coz suka males. Hehehe…

CCloveRuki : Makasih reviewnya!! Bayangan Anda terkabul!! Hehehe… tapi nggak seksi-seksi amat. Oh ya, jawab ya siapa itu Ruki~ *noel-noel gaje*

Ao-Mido : Makasih reviewnya!! Nggak papa kok. Saya juga sering begitu kok. Hehehe… *ditimpuk* penasaran ama pair aneh bin ajaib itu? Tunggu chap depan. Kostum Naru bukan cat maid kok. Para aniki nggak rela tuh. Slight NejiGaa? Mungkin sih… tunggu chaps berikutnya!

Uchiha Nata-chan : Makasih reviewnya!! Udah diizinin!! Yatta!! Di chap ini SasuNaru nggak ada. Alhamdulillah, ujiannya bisa. Nata-chan juga sukses kan? Tunggu chap berikutnya!!

Meiffany : Makasih reviewnya!! Chap ini juga humornya kurang. Maaf banget ya!! Tunggu chap berikutnya!

Uchiha Aichan Drarrya : Makasih reviewnya!! Sasuke dikerjain? Hmm… kalau sama Gaara sih nggak mungkin. Sama Ryo… tunggu chap berikutnya!!

sasunaru lover : Makasih reviewnya!! Gomenasaiiii!!! SasuNaru-nya nggak ada di chap ini!! Ryo dibanyakin? Hmm… kita liat di chap depan!!

kucingperak : Makasih review dan izinnya Senpaaiiiii!!!!! Duh, saya seneng banget begitu tahu senpai ngereview fic gaje ini. Sueneeeeeeng banget!!! Ryo emang baik ama Naru. Kyuu-sama tetep keren kok!! Sekali lagi, makasih review dan izinnya!!!

Minamicchi : Makasih reviewnya!! Chap 3 nggak di review? *wink wink* Mau jadi adik mereka? Nunggu Kushina kebobolan kali ya? *Ditabok Kushina*

aMiciZia Vi miRacOLi : Makasih reviewnya!! Ini udah lanjut! Semoga nggak mengecewakan. Mudahan kita lulus dengan nilai yang baik! Amin!!

Kuronekoru : Makasih reviewnya!! He? Ini bukan Yaoi lho! Ini Shounen-ai/BL! Nggak sama tuh! Saya belum berani bikin Yaoi. Tenang, bukan gaun kok!! Wah, saya nggak bisa apdet cepet nih! Tergantung mood aja, hehehe…

*ngeliat ke atas* Wuiidiih!! Capek juga ngebales atu-atu. Tapi seneng banget coz banyak gini. Hehehe… saya terharu plus bingung juga. Kok bisa ya, fic gaje begini?? Saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau fic ini kurang memuaskan minna. Saya berharap fic ini tidak terlalu membuat minna kecewa berat. Dan saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada minna yang membaca dan mereview fic ini.

Akhir kata, salam beruntung dan fujoshi!!


End file.
